


The Change

by TheGirlWhoDiedWolf



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Attempt at Humor, Full Shift Werewolves, Gay, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Resolved Sexual Tension, Underage Drinking, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, human centipede - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDiedWolf/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDiedWolf
Summary: Frank's birthday means he will finally change under the light of the full moon, and probably find his mate in the process.He was really fucking hoping it wouldn't be Gerard.Fuck.





	1. Chapter 1

 

*************

"Mrs Iero, that meal was so delicious, thank you." Lindsey gushed, standing with a huge grin on her face as the Ieros stood from their seats at the dinner table.

"Oh, it was nothing, really. And Lindsey, come on now. You can call me Linda." Linda Iero waved away Lindsey's compliment with a dismissive hand gesture.

Frank snorted from beside his best friend. At least, _one of_ his best friends. 

 _No problem my ass_ , he mused. She had been slaving away for hours trying to make the perfect meal. Now that it was getting so close to Frank's 18th birthday, his parents were on his ass more than ever about finding his damn _mate_.

And they thought Lindsey was the perfect place to start. Even though they had never acted as though they were a couple in front of his parents, although they were all too close with one another as it were, it's not as though it would have worked.

And Frank was almost one-hundred percent positive that if he did find his mate, it was not going to be Lindsey Ballato. Not that she wasn't a damn catch; she just wasn't _Frank's_ type. In that she didn't possess any male anatomy between her thighs. But he'd be damned if he couldn't admit to the fact that Lindsey had the biggest balls of anyone he had met, man and woman alike.

Lindsey curved an arm around Frank's elbow, tugging him close as she smiled at Linda. "Oh, but you know me, Mrs Iero. I'm a damned courteous gal." She winked at Linda before pressing a quick kiss to Frank's cheek who sent his bright-eyed parents an awkward half-smile.

"Yes, but you are practically family now, Lindsey." Linda sent Frank a look, almost hinting at him. Oh God, not this shit again.

"Aha." Frank laughed out awkwardly, gripping his hand against Lindsey. "I'm just gonna see her to the door."

"Always the gentleman, this one." Lindsey giggled and flipped her hair flirtatiously as she pulled Frank against her side and they shuffled out of his parent's line of sight.

"Oh, you." Frank giggled obnoxiously and reached up to flick his finger against the tip of her nose.

Lindsey dropped the overtly-cheesy smile she had going as soon as Frank opened the front door and they stepped out onto the doorstep. "Frank." Lindsey sighed. "You said you'd tell them and I was banking on that happening, you know, _before_  you gaze into those honey-hazel eyes of Gerard's and realise you were a match made in heaven-"

"Shh!" Frank pressed his hand over Lindsey's mouth, silencing her. "They might hear you." He whispered as loud as he could, blushing profusely. She was the only person who knew of his crush on Gerard Way and he would like to keep it that way.

Lindsey rolled her eyes and pulled Frank's hand away. "You smudged my lipstick, ass." She grumbled as she wiped at her lip demurely with the pad of her middle finger.

Frank rolled his eyes right back, arms folded against his chest. "Girls and their makeup."

"Stop changing the subject." Lindsey furrowed her brows as she pulled out a mirror from her jacket pocket before quickly observing over her makeup to ensure it was still intact, which it was. She snapped the hand-held mirror closed and pressed it back into her pocket before gripping Frank by the shoulders, before fixing him with a studious gaze.

"Frank." She mumbled, impassively. "You can't keep sneaking around behind their backs, okay? Your fuckin' birthday is _tomorrow_  and i'm pretty sure you telling them beforehand would lessen the shock when they find Gerard pounding the living shit out of you on the bathroom-"

"Stop it!" Frank whimpered, annoyed, but also extremely embarrassed. Times like this, he wished he had never told her the truth, even if she was the number one ambassador aboard the Frank and Gerard train. Frankrard? Gerank? Whatever.

But then again, she was the only one who ever made him feel like what he felt was completely normal, for their kind anyway. Gay werewolves? Come on, now. But to be honest, he wasn't even sure if he _was_  in fact not completely straight. He'd never been with a man before. Not that he could have been sleeping around with women, anyway. In his culture, there's a quite general rule wherein young werewolves are not to sleep around because it just creates a huge mess once mates are bound or whatever bullshit.

Like, sleeping with someone is a huge deal. Like, _massive_ deal. It's basically like marriage; you're binding yourself to another being. So, of course, werewolves were notorious for finding other ways in which to... Pleasure one another. Though Frank had always been a little too frightened to get into things like that with anyone. He wanted something. He wanted a connection, not just some cheap fuck that would help him get through the change every time the full moon came around. Or, like, come the heat. _Oh man, let's not even go there,_ Frank shuddered. Not that the latter he would acknowledge until after his birthday, which was the thing Frank was dreading the absolute most.

Any time after he turns 18, it could hit him. He would be completely fertile and all the hormones and stuff flying around in the air from everyone would eventually get to him, like crazy. He'd had the awkward talk with his parents when he was younger. He'd heard all the crazy things from his older brother who lived across state with his mate.

And he knew it wouldn't stop until he was completely mated. But how could he when he was pretty positive he wasn't straight and his parents would disown him if they ever found out the truth. But really, he couldn't hold their beliefs against them because that was the world they grew up in. The closed off, closed-minded world. But even so, he hoped that one day they would understand, or just be happy for him, if anything.

And then there was Gerard. Oh man, oh man.

Every time that name was even made known to him, he would buckle at the knees. His heart would flutter like a stupid, obsessed, little girl with a crush on something she could never have. 

Man, he was in deep. And getting deeper still. Soon, he'd have to be fished out with a net and brought back up to the surface again just so he could breathe.

But Gerard was a no-go zone. Absolutely not. He was the older brother of his other best friend, Mikey Way. And if he so much as even looked Gerard in the eye in front of Mikey, he was afraid he would find out because Frank could never quite contain the blush and the hot flushes he felt whenever Gerard was there.

He was so damn _hot_ with that fiery red hair and that fucking ass; like, if he wasn't at least the slightest bit gay then Frank didn't know anymore. Frank liked to think he had a pretty spot-on gay-dar, of sorts. He was almost always right when it came to that.

But even if it wasn't Gerard's sexuality keeping him at bay, it was the fact that Gerard was out-of-his-league-perfect and older and not to mention _the brother of his best friend_. That was most certainly a no-go zone.

Even if Mikey and Gerard's parents were a little more accepting and open-minded. They were progressive people and seemed to get with the times more often than not. Frank really admired that about them and that was why he saw the Way residence as a home away from home. He had an inkling they knew about him but they never make him feel uncomfortable about it. They often dropped hints but Frank was too shy to ever open up to anyone further than Lindsey. And they never pressed him, too. They were always so kind and lovely to Frank.

Frank smirked at Lindsey, trying to ease the embarrassment he felt. "And by the way, if anyone is _pounding_ , i'm pretty sure it would be _me_." 

Lindsey snorted obscenely and Frank was taken aback, even offended, by the incredulous look on her face. "Of course, honey. Of course." She giggled as she patted Frank on the head and ruffled his hair.

Frank hunched his shoulders up and sent her a glare, trying to shuffle away from her touch.  He got it. She was taller than him. "Stop it." He growled playfully, though he secretly liked his hair being played with. Even if he would never mention it to anyone.

"Right. I'll see you tonight, sweetie." She winked and blew him a kiss then started on her way towards home. Frank watched her exit the front gates that led into the street before turning around and stepping back inside.

"I like that girl." A voice spoke from behind Frank. 

The teenager squealed in terror and felt his skin detach from his muscled momentarily as he clutched at his heart. "Ma!" He gasped, eyeing his mother with wide eyes.

Mrs Iero rolled her eyes and moved to stand in front of her son. "Goodness, why are you so on edge? It's only _me_."

Frank took a moment to capture his breath once again. "Yeah, well... I don't know. I have the jitters about tomorrow. I-i'm nervous." He murmured, avoiding eye contact with his mother.

"Oh baby." She cooed, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around him before pressing his head against her chest comfortingly. "I know exactly how it is. But you don't need to worry because you have a loving family right here by your side. And of course, your friends. They'll be here too. We'll help you get through this."

The _this_  she was referring to was Frank's first _real_ change. The form that all werewolves take once they turn 18. The one they keep for life. Up until that point, every full moon Frank had experienced only gave him the added benefits of being a werewolf, without all the mess. Like the heightened senses. And the strength. And the fact that he could only shift so he was partially werewolf, rather than completely, wherein he still walked on two legs.

The change he would experience tomorrow would be the final transition from human to complete animal. And that would be the form he would take every full moon from then on.

And he heard the pain induced by the change was excruciating. Especially if you went it completely alone, but at least he would have people he could trust by his side. God, he was scared.

"I know." Frank murmured against his mother's shirt before pulling away to look her in the face, palms pressed against her cheeks. "I know."

Linda nodded and smiled brightly at her son but Frank couldn't bring himself to smile half as brightly as she had. He just about mustered a curve of the lips. Because he knew, that if he found his mate tomorrow then his parents would be so disappointed in him and he was fucking screwed.

...In more ways than one.

***

Frank sat by his bedroom window, phone in hand, as he waited for Lindsey and Mikey to come and get him.

It was nearing midnight and they had promised him they would all get pissed out of their minds tonight in celebration. Just the three of them. They told him he needed this before all the shit that would go down, but he wasn't so sure he'd be able to deal with a hangover on top of everything that would happen tomorrow. Although, he had still given in because he was too nervous to sleep, anyway, and he needed a distraction to keep his mind from constantly whirring and throwing him into a bundle of anxiety and stress.

Maybe he'd just drink a little. Just enough to get him tipsy, but nothing too crazy.

 _Thump_.

Frank lifted his head from his phone screen and immediately pulled back the blinds. His face was overcome with an uncontrollable grin at the sight of his two best friends. He pushed the window open and sent them a small signal to let them know he was coming down.

He wasn't going to tell his parents he was going for a _sleepover_. What self-respecting parent would believe that their seventeen, going on eighteen, year old son was out on a sleepover with a couple of friends just to hang out? He hated lying to his parents but he felt like he needed this.

Frank pushed himself out of the window, glancing back to make sure nobody was behind him. He dropped himself, hanging by his hands from the ledge, before falling the fifteen foot drop to the ground, landing square on his feet with his knees bent. If he was human, he would have been mince meat. At least, his legs would have. But Frank barely even broke a sweat.

He stood himself upright and slapped his hands together, as though he was dusting them off, before swiping at the collar of his leather jacket.

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Alright, Danny Zuko. Let's go."

"You've seen Grease?" Lindsey raised her brows, surprised.

Mikey looked at her as though she'd just told him tomatoes were a vegetable. "Erh, yeah? And your point is?"

Lindsey shrugged. "Nothing. Just thought of you as more of a Sweeney Todd guy, is all." She smiled at him as she brushed past. 

Mikey huffed in frustration, knowing full well why she had said that. "It was _an accident_. And you know it."

Lindsey to Frank and chuckled. "Mikey Way, giving the phrase _eating a girl out_  a whole new meaning."

Frank cackled out loud, before remembering he was outside his house and currently on a mission to sneak away. He slapped his hand over his face to stifle his giggles.

What Lindsey was referring to was the fact that Mikey was... _going down_  on a girl he had been sort of dating for a few weeks. Alicia, her name was. And somehow, he'd been enjoying himself a little _too_ much and his wolf had started taking over and well, without going into too much detail... let's just say poor old Alicia was very close to getting more than she had bargained for.

And that was the end of their brief flirtation. 

Nobody got hurt, thank God.

And she never told a soul, to save face, and Mikey was thankful for that. But he wished he'd kept it from his friends because they brought it up every chance they got, teasing him to no end.

Mikey scrunched his face up in a mixture of mortification and frustration. "I-it wasn't my fault. Sometimes, things happen and we lose control and- and you know all this I don't need to explain it to you ten times over. Ugh, can we just fucking go?" Mikey growled and Lindsey and Frank laughed even harder at him being all wound up.

"Yeah, no... I've definitely almost done that before. I know exactly what you're saying, Mikey." Lindsey chortled and Frank snorted uncontrollably.

Mikey decided to ignore them and trudged on.

As they walked side by side, giggling and laughing, Mikey still in a grump, Frank realised they weren't headed where he had expected.

"I thought we were going to your place, Linz?" Frank murmured, holding her arm tightly as they walked, snuggled up beside her.

Lindsey sighed dramatically. "Change of plans; parents decided to stay home so we're going to Mikey's. His parents are going to be out all night." Lindsey smiled to herself and Frank's heart dropped, eyes glaring at Lindsey accusingly.

"Oh yeah?" He murmured.

"Oh yeah." Lindsey sniggered to herself and Frank pushed away from her slightly, clearing his throat. He wanted to ask if Gerard would be there but with the look on Lindsey's face, he was banking on it. Oh fuck no.

Frank felt the anxiety creeping its way in again but he tried to push it down. Maybe he would be out with his friends or something. Mikey would have told him to piss off so they could spend time together, he hoped. 

As they neared Mikey's house, his anxiety grew tenfold. He prayed to God in heaven that Gerard's car wasn't in the driveway and when they rounded his house, Frank almost breathed out a sigh of relief because his prayers had been answered. Thank God for that awkward mess being avoided.

Frank was terrible as it was when he drank, he didn't need Gerard there making it all worse.

They entered his house and Frank quickly settled himself into his favourite spot on the sofa in their living room. Lindsey grinned widely when she noticed the alcohol settled on the coffee table, with a little note.

She giggled as she picked it up. "Who's the best big bro in the world? Enjoy. P.s. Happy birthday Frank ex-oh." She gasped dramatically, hand slapped against her mouth before she plopped herself down onto the sofa beside a blushing Frank.

"You see this? He said _ex-oh_. Not just ex. _Ex-oh._  He's got it bad for you, little Frankie." Lindsey breathed into Frank's ear whose face was burning with heat.

"G'way." He mumbled, annoyed, although he couldn't stop the smile that spread itself across his lips.

"Who's got what?" Mikey murmured, trailing in behind them after having locked the door.

"Erh, beer!" Frank exclaimed as he leaned forward and grabbed at the can closest to him before pulling open the tab and guzzling down the liquid. 

"Alright. Thanks, Gee." He grinned into the air and gripped a bottle before popping off the cap and taking a swig. He immediately spluttered it out over his shirt and both Frank and Lindsey giggled hysterically at him.

"Lightweight." Lindsey snorted and Mikey flipped her off, red faced, before settling the bottle down on the table. 

"So... What do you wanna do, birthday boy?"

Forty minutes later and the trio were huddled around in a circle beside the fireplace, which Mikey had lit up earlier when it had started getting cold. Frank and Lindsey shared a blanket over their heads, faces poking through as they watched Mikey intently tell his story.

Frank's birthday was on the 31st of October; Halloween. So it was only fitting that they sat around and told ghost stories.

The fireplace created an eerie yet calming atmosphere and maybe Frank was on his third beer now, he didn't know. But Lindsey hadn't put her drink down since they'd got here and Frank watched her take a belated sip from the corner of his eye as she inched toward to Mikey.

"And so, the women knocked on the door because this was the only house in the vicinity and it was raining like mad. The door opened. It was a man." Mikey cleared his throat and started doing a terrible German accent. " _Hallo, vat can I help you wiz?_ "

Frank and Lindsey burst into a fit of giggles. "That's fucking terrible, oh my God." Lindsey cackled.

"Shut up and let me tell my story!" Mikey whined and Frank shushed Lindsey.

"I wanna hear this. I bet he's crazy. German people are always the bad guys in stuff."

Mikey cleared his throat again, his voice high pitched and girlish. " _Hello, our car broke down and we were wondering if we could borrow your phone to call someone, please?_ The man-"

Lindsey was rolling on the floor now. Jeez, just how much had she drunk? "Oh fuck me, Mikey you're ruining the vibes." She cackled, clutching at her stomach.

Mikey sighed in exasperation. "I give up!"

"No, no keep going. Shh! I wanna hear this dumb story, Linz."

Lindsey was still giggling to herself, but Frank managed to calm her down some.

Mikey simply ignored her laughter and carried on.

"So, the man let them in the house and told them to take a seat while he went to grab his phone. He asked them if they wanted a drink while they waited and the girls started saying no but he insisted and walked on into the kitchen anyway. He emerged with two cups of water and handed them to the girls before going upstairs to grab his phone. The girls wondered what was taking so long and in waiting, took sips of their waters. Big mistake. When the man came back downstairs, he saw the girls passed out on the sofa and grinned sinisterly."

"Oh no." Frank gasped.

"Oh yes." Mikey grinned.

"Urh, wait." Lindsey furrowed her brows. "I think i've heard this story before."

"Well yeah, it's a true story." Mikey said as though it was obvious from the start. "Now interrupt me one more time and i'm chucking you out of my house." Mikey grumbled and Lindsey saluted him before taking a gulp of her beer, finishing it off before reaching out for another one.

"The next thing the girls knew, they woke up in his basement with a random Asian dude- don't ask me where he came from, I don't know- and started screaming for help. They heard footsteps coming down into the room and it was the crazy German guy! He was wearing some sort of lab coat and he looked like a crazy scientist. He stopped beside the gurneys he'd tied them up to and pulled a sheet off a whiteboard, and what the girls saw made their eyes pop out of their sockets. He started speaking about how he surgically attached three of his dogs together and-"

Lindsey gasped suddenly, startling Frank and Mikey. "I know what this is! I know!" She giggled and Mikey rolled his eyes.

"I give up!" he threw his hand sin the air.

"I swear you're telling us the plot to the human centipede." Lindsey insisted.

Mikey narrowed his eyes at her. "What? I mean, yeah. So you _have_  heard this story?"

"Are you shitting me? That's one of the most fucked up movies i've ever seen." She snorted and took a big gulp of her drink.

Mikey glared at her, pushing his glasses up his nose before crossing his arms over his chest. "Erh, it's not a movie. It's a _true story_." 

Lindsey shook her head and Frank was just confused. What was going on? "Nu uh. It's a movie. And i've seen it." She looked between the two boys and raised her brows in surprise.

"What, you've never seen that movie?"

Mikey and Frank shook their heads and Lindsey let out a loud squeal. "No fuckin' way, that's it. We're watching that movie." Lindsey stated matter of factly and threw the blanket off herself before pushing herself off the floor and stalking towards the TV.

And that was how the three of them lay trembling under their blankets side by side on the sofa, Frank pressed against Lindsey's side and Mikey squished between the armrest and Lindsey, all watching the screen with the blanket pulled up to their noses.

"Oh my God this part is-oh I can't even watch." Lindsey gagged at the screen and squeezed her eyes shut. Poor Frank and Mikey had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

"OH MY GOD WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK!" Mikey yelped out, dry heaving so hard that his eyes watered.

"HIS ASS IS ATTACHED TO HER FACE, AND HER- _Oh_ , i'm gonna hurl." Frank threw the blanket over his own face, covering himself from the horror on screen and trying to swallow back bile rising up his throat.

Meanwhile, Lindsey was heaving with laughter, tears streaming down her face at their reactions.

"Sounds like you're having one hell of a party." A voice startled the trio from behind and the voice had barely finished the sentence when Mikey let out the most ear-piercing, girlish scream, hands flailing in the air.

"Jesus Christ, Mikey!" Gerard slapped his hands over his ears, nose scrunched up as he tried to drown out the sound.

Mikey fell back when he realised who it was and panted, the breath having knocked out of him. "I-I thought you were the evil scientist guy come to attach my mouth to Frank's ass."

Gerard dropped his hands to his sides, slowly, eyes roving over the trio who looked as though they'd just been to hell and back. He raised his brows, blinking at Mikey. "I... What?" He cocked his head, as though he hadn't heard him right. Which was when Gerard's eyes flicked to the screen and realisation set in. "Oh. Why are you watching this shit?" Gerard furrowed his brows, lips down-turned and nose scrunched.

Frank tried to keep himself hidden from sight. He probably looked like hell right now and he didn't want Gerard to see him.

"Oh man, this shit is even more fucked up when you're drunk." Lindsey breathed out before reaching out with the remote and pausing the movie. 

"Oh... Oh no. I think I need to go to the little boy's room." Mikey slapped his hand over his mouth, his other clutching at his stomach before he jumped off the sofa and whizzed his way out of the room toward the bathroom.

Lindsey blinked at Frank, a sly smile settling on her features. 

Uh oh.

Frank gripped Lindsey's arm as she made a move to stand up. "I'll go see if he's okay."

"No, I-I can do that. Stay." Frank insisted.

But Lindsey was already up and pushing Frank back onto the sofa, head shaking. "No way. You're the birthday boy, don't wanna be spending it watching someone puke their guts out." She looked between Gerard and Frank one last time before exiting the room.

 _Shit shit shit,_  Frank thought to himself, over and over again, eyes downcast to his lap.

There was a moment of silence before Frank felt the sofa dip beside him and an arm reached out to grab at a beer.

Frank sucked in a sharp breath when he felt Gerard's thigh brush against his own and was almost winded when Gerard leaned back against the sofa, one arm laying across the back of the sofa, behind Frank. Not touching, but in very close proximity.

Frank could just feel the heat radiating off his body and that was enough to make him tremble all over.

Frank cleared his throat, deciding to break the awkward tension in the air. He leaned forward, away from Gerard, unclenching his hands that had been unknowingly fisted and frowning at the nail marks he'd left in his palms.

"So I-"

"I'm-"

Both boys spoke at the same time and Frank's face was now burning with a fiery intensity, eyes still downcast to avoid Gerard's gaze.

Frank waved his hand in Gerard's direction, nibbling wildly on his lip. "Sorry... Y-You go first." He stuttered awkwardly. 

"No it's alright, I just-"

"I insist." Frank jumped in a little early. "Sorry." He apologised for interrupting, nibbling on his lip harder as his face burned even redder.

Gerard let out a soft chuckle from beside Frank and the younger boy almost swooned at the way it sounded all husky, yet cute.

"I was just going to say that I wanted to wish you a Happy birthday... In like three minutes." Gerard checked the time on his phone before pressing it back into his pocket.

Frank furrowed his brows, not realising it was already almost twelve. "I-I just... I wanted to get some water." Frank stood up and almost tripped over air because his legs were trembling from so much nervous energy. He briefly looked in Gerard's direction, still not meeting the older boy's gaze, before smiling an awkward smile. "Thanks." He murmured before shuffling into the kitchen.

Once he was far enough away, Frank released the deep, trembling breath he had been holding in. He rolled his eyes at himself and smacked himself against his forehead with the heel of his hand. "Get it together, you fucking retard." He scolded himself and groaned at the fact he could barely stand to be in the same room as Gerard without getting all flustered and worked up.

He stumbled over to the sink and turned on the tap, filling up a glass with cool water.

He tipped his head back and downed the entire thing, thankful for the cold seeping down his oesophagus and settling in his body, cooling him down somewhat.

Frank took a moment to just let his breathing get under control, eyes closed as he leaned against the counter.

"Happy birthday, Frank." A voice murmured playfully, softly, and Frank fluttered his eyes open, lips parted as he eyed Gerard standing in the doorway of the kitchen, arms folded with his head leaning against the door frame.

"So, do you feel... Different?" Gerard raised his brows and Frank blushed slightly, foot scuffing the linoleum floor.

"N-no... Not really." Frank murmured, eyes focusing on anything but the man in front of him.

Gerard pushed off from the door frame and smirked, walking towards Frank.

"I'm curious, Frank." Gerard started and Frank gulped, frozen on the spot, eyes locked on Gerard's chest. "Why were you spending the beginning of your birthday watching _The Human Centipede_?"

"I... It was Lindsey's idea." Frank spoke quietly, softly to the ground.

Gerard nodded, as though he got it. "Ah. Makes sense. She is a little strange, that girl. Hot, but strange. In like, a fun way, you know?"

Frank felt a pang of jealousy at the fact that Gerard had just called Lindsey hot. Oh God... What if Frank had misjudged this? What if Gerard had a thing for _Lindsey_? What if Lindsey liked him back? Oh no, oh _no_. This was a horrible mess. Frank felt like he was going to be sick but he swallowed it back. He tried to calm his racing thoughts. Change the topic, quickly. Frank couldn't bear it if Gerard started going into detail about what he wanted to do to her.

But then why would he never have tried to make a move on her before? Although Lindsey wasn't eighteen yet. She would be in like May which was quite a while away. Maybe he was just waiting to finally make a move.

Frank blinked up at Gerard, eyes trailing over strands of bright red. He didn't know why, but he felt the sudden urge to ask Gerard why he had dyed his hair that colour. And if he hadn't been drinking then he probably never would have, but it just blurted out. "Why is your hair red?" Frank cocked his head in question and Gerard blinked down at Frank, teeth nibbling on his inner lip in thought.

Gerard pulled his hand up, twirling his index finger through the strand and finally shrugged at a waiting Frank. "I like change. Brown is boring. Black is boring. Red is different. Red is  _fun_. it's unexpected, you know?"

"Expect the unexpected." Frank snorted at himself before realising what he had just done in front of a very hot guy. "I liked the black." Frank blushed, looking to the floor again, embarrassment lacing his tone. "B-but the red is nice too. Like, really nice." Frank spluttered out, blinking up at Gerard who cocked his head in amusement.

"Lindsey likes it." Frank mumbled, fingers knotting together restlessly.

Gerard moved closer to Frank then and Frank felt himself fall back slightly as he had to tilt his head back to look up at Gerard, still not quite meeting his eyes.

"So? What should I do about that?" Gerard shrugged, brow arched perfectly and lip tugged up into a half smirk.

Frank shook his head, lips parted. "I..." He gulped. "I don't know. I-I mean she's really pretty. And you guys would look really good together." Frank didn't know why he was doing this. Maybe he was trying to deflect from the fact that it was in fact himself who had a thing for Gerard.

Maybe he didn't want to be let down when Gerard finally realised that Frank had a thing for him. God if Gerard didn't know before, it was blatantly obvious now.

"Would we? I never thought about that." Gerard breathed, just a couple feet between the two now. He noticed the look on Frank's face and smirked playfully. "I kind of always had someone else in mind, maybe that's why. I was just waiting for the right moment to know if I was right about them." Gerard murmured softly before crossing his arms over his chest.

There was a silence that settled between them for a moment and Frank reached out to grab for his cup which still had some water inside it. He started gulping at it.

"So, Frankie. Tell me, have you thought about any potential mates, yet?" Gerard asked in a chipper tone.

Frank spluttered into his cup, all but choking on the water. "W-wha-" He coughed and Gerard was instantly by his side, hand rubbing vigorously over his back. _Oh fucking sweet Jesus in Bethlehem._

"You alright there?"

Frank nodded, setting the cup down and trying to sort his breathing out once again. He couldn't talk for the life of him.

"So?" Gerard prompted when Frank had calmed down.

"Hm?" Frank replied dumbly.

"You know... Mates?" Gerard raised his brows and Frank sucked in a sharp breath.

"I mean...I-it's been a hot minute since I turned eighteen. It's not like I erh, i've had much to go against just yet." Frank murmured.

"Oh, I don't know about that, Frank." Gerard smiled reassuringly. "Maybe you've already met them. Maybe you just gotta open your eyes a little more and everything will come falling into view." Gerard spoke softly, leaning into Frank as he did so, and Frank felt a soft, tentative touch right under his chin.

Gerard started pushing his fingers against Frank's chin, tilting his head up to look him in the eyes. But Frank's eyes were closed.

"Open your eyes, Frank." Gerard murmured and Frank shuddered when he felt hot breath against his face.

"What about you?" Frank breathed out, barely whispering.

"Hm?" Gerard murmured, the tip of his nose giving Frank's the slightest brush.

"H-have you found yours yet?" Frank could barely breathe. He felt like his lungs refused to work and he was fighting for each shallow breath he took.

"You should really open your eyes, Frank." Gerard ignored the question, instead, leaning closer, brushing his nose against Frank's lashes, nudging his eyelids. "You have very pretty eyes."

Frank gulped before blinking open his lids, his eyes trailing from Gerard's nose and finally his eyes met Gerard's own. And he didn't know what it was but in that moment, and only in that brief moment their eyes locked together, he felt something deep inside of him. He felt something awaken. Something he hadn't really ever felt before. Like he had briefly fallen and lost himself. Almost died. And then there was a jolt. Some sort of epiphany that brought him right back to earth.

Frank couldn't speak. He'd forgotten how to. Was this... _it?_  Was Gerard his-

"Frankie." A giggling voice threw the two apart, their lips so close but now there was too much space between them. Way too much. Frank felt the sudden impulse to reach out and grab Gerard, to hold him tight and hold him close although he didn't know why. Maybe it was the alcohol talking.

"Oh..." Lindsey murmured. "Sorry, it's not important. I'll come back later."

"O-oh, I was just..." Frank trailed off as Lindsey shuffled away. He finally had his voice back. It sounded throaty and unused but it was his voice. He pushed forward and started after Lindsey, following her to the bathroom.

Not important? Jesus... Mikey had passed out on the bathroom floor.

"Fuck." Gerard muttered as Frank leaned down to nudge Mikey's shoulder. Mikey rolled onto his back, snoring and Frank let out a sigh of relief.

Gerard settled down beside his brother before pressing his hands under Mikey's knees and shoulders, lifting him up with a heaving sound.

"I'll be right back... Just gotta get this one tucked into bed." Gerard pinned Frank with his gaze and Frank felt compelled to stay in his spot, for some reason. Like Gerard had commanded him to stay or something.

Frank stood frozen and confused, brows furrowed together. He wanted to move, but he didn't at the same time. Why couldn't he move?

"I hope Mikey's not dead." Lindsey slurred and Frank blinked at her incredulously. Seriously, how much had she had to drink?

Gerard returned and it felt like it had been a lifetime, although it had probably been like ten minutes and Frank had to hold himself back from dropping himself into Gerard's arms. What the fuck was happening?

"Oh, Gee. I'm tired. Tuck me in, too." Lindsey fell against Gerard, arms wrapping around him and Frank didn't know where it had come from, but he distinctly felt himself growl. It was low and deep and could have easily been missed, but it was there. He slapped a hand against his mouth, sending an apology through his wide eyes toward Gerard who just blinked at Frank, dark-eyed.

Jesus, drinking really did a number on him. 

"Frank... Frankie will do it. Here." Gerard pushed Lindsey toward Frank and she instantly curled against him, arms wrapped around Frank's neck, head leaning against his shoulder. 

"Fraaankiiiie." Lindsey murmured sleepily. "I'm tired. Read me a story." 

"I... erh... Okay. Come on." Frank tried to haul the taller girl out of the bathroom and Gerard was by her side in an instant, holding Lindsey up by her other arm to make it easier on Frank.

"Couch." He mumbled and Frank nodded, following Gerard toward the living room where they lay Lindsey down across the sofa and watched as she curled into a foetal position, smiling in her sleep. Frank leaned across and pulled the blanket from earlier across Lindsey's body, tucking her in.

He let out a sigh of relief as she snored lightly, drooling onto the sofa cushion beneath her.

There was silence then. An ear-piercing silence that Frank couldn't take. He turned around and was met face to chest with Gerard. He kept his eyes trained forward and murmured. "I... I should get going before my parents realise i'm gone."

But he never made a move to leave just yet. He didn't know what he was waiting for. Permission? 

Gerard brushed his fingers against Frank's thigh, ever so lightly, trailing his hand up to the dip in Frank's waist before settling his hand there.

Frank could hear himself breathing now and his head was pounding, throat dry and skin tingling all over.

He felt Gerard lean down, lips brushing against his jaw, soft and tentative, eyelashes fluttering against his cheek.

"I... I should go." Frank repeated, heart hammering wildly in his chest, breaths quick and shallow.

"You should stay." Gerard murmured, lips brushing the corner of Frank's own.

Frank darted his tongue out to lick at his dry lips, almost out of habit, but his tongue had flicked out a little too far and darted Gerard's lip. Frank realised what he had done but it was too late.

Gerard reached up with his other hand, getting a firm grip of the hair at the nape of Frank's neck and turned his face that tiny degree of an angle so their lips finally met. And Frank felt himself falling all over again. But he was falling the opposite way. He was falling upwards. Floating.

His entire body was thrumming with energy, his skull dizzy with lightheadedness. He couldn't even move. It was just that brief touch of the lips and he was already gone.

But when Gerard slipped his hand down to caress Frank's thigh, he realised what exactly was going on and finally found the courage to move. He pushed away from Gerard, unlocking their lips and finally took a deep breath. Gerard's hand was still in Frank's hair and Frank had to shuffle himself out of Gerard's hold for a good while before he was finally free.

"This is wrong. Th-this can't be it. I have to go." Frank breathed out before turning on his heels and aiming for the front door. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe. He needed to go. He needed out otherwise he was sure he would do something he'd regret.

And Gerard stood in total stunned silence, too awestruck from the kiss to realise Frank had gotten away.

*************

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

*************

The sun was streaming its way through the gaps in Frank's blinds, signalling that it was now some time after sunrise. Fucking amazing. He hadn't slept all night; he couldn't. All he'd done was tossed and turned and felt waves of sickness come over him, each one a little worse than its predecessor. But he hadn't puked, surprisingly. Although he hadn't drank too much last night. And he'd maybe only gotten an hour's worth of sleep, _if_  that.

He just couldn't bring himself to stop thinking. His stomach had been gurgling with anxiety all night as he worked his brain into overdrive, trying not to think too much about what was going to happen the morning of, which only made him think about it more, which made him that much more anxious. It was a damn vicious circle.

And then the thing Frank tried to avoid but ended up at the forefront of his mind anyway.

Gerard.

Fucking Gerard.

How the fuck was this possible? 

Had what had happened been some sort of weird alcohol-induced dream? Did he even sneak out last night? What the fuck happened?

And more to the point... What was _going_  to happen?

Whatever had happened, if it had happened, was... It couldn't have been what he thought, Right?

Frank reached up, almost on instinct, fingers pressed delicately against his lips that were suddenly tingling from the thought of having been pressed against Gerard. He realised what he was doing and immediately removed his hand, attempting to shake everything off.

Frank was feeling all jittery, despite the lack of sleep. He didn't know what to do, so he pushed himself upright and winced when he felt a dull throbbing in his head. Fuck.

Frank was surprised his mother hadn't come in the throes of celebration to wake him up. Maybe she'd figured he needed the extra beauty sleep. As soon as Frank got himself standing upright without seeing white spots in his vision from sudden mild vertigo,  he pulled himself out of his room and into the bathroom where he needed a shower. A nice, warm shower sounded really good.

"Fuckin' beauty sleep." He snorted to himself, amused, when he checked his tired reflection in the mirror above the sink. Gross bed hair and dark rings eye rings with pale skin to boot were just about enough to make you an extra in the walking dead, he mused. Hell, maybe it was fitting to wake up looking like this after all, seeing as it was Halloween. So his current appearance could totally be excused on that basis.

He snorted at himself one last time before reaching toward the shower to turn it on, letting the water warm up as he brushed his teeth.

He'd decided it was a good idea to avoid Gerard at all costs from now on. He could absolutely not see him tonight because it was going to be rough as it was; he didn't need his parents going off on one.

Oh God, if they ever found out...

Frank shuddered at the thought.

Maybe he should just avoid him for the rest of his entire life. Cut off ties with Mikey so he'd never have to go round to his house and see his hot older brother.

Sounded like a plan. A dumb, fucking irrational plan but a plan all the same.

_Yeah, what're you gonna do? Run away to the other side of the world? He'd still find you and you know it. Whether you like it or not, what's done is done and you can't keep Gerard from having what's his._

Frank internally groaned at his subconscious because... fuck. He was screwed either way. If he stayed away from Gerard to make his parents happy then _he_  would never be happy, or whatever. And neither would Gerard. But, like, Gerard was... he was a catch. To be quite honest, Frank wasn't even sure how _this_  was going to work. How could Gerard be with Frank? He'd find someone else in a heartbeat and Frank would spend the rest of his life alone. He'd have to.

_But that's not how it works._

Frank groaned, out loud, head hitting against the wall. "Yeah, yeah, I fucking know." And he did. He knew that once mates were chosen, it was for life. Until death do them part. No matter what he did, the universe would shove them in each other's paths one way or another. And Gerard was a stubborn motherfucker too, Frank knew that. But Frank was just a little more stubborn. And he really did not want to deal with this so he decided that just for now, or as long as was possible, he'd keep his distance. It would be tough, but he needed to do this.

"Fuck me." Frank whimpered, head hitting the wall again and again, letting hot water run over his body until his skin was pruned enough that when he rubbed his fingers together, it sent an uncomfortable jolt down his spine.

Frank stepped out into his bedroom fully dressed and dried, hair a little damp, and grabbed his phone to check his messages.

What the shit? There was a message from an unknown number.

**We need to talk, Frank.**

Frank blinked down at his phone screen, his gut screaming at him and stomach fluttering because he had a sharp inkling as to who this could be.

But how had he gotten Frank's number? 

Mikey. He must've stolen Mikey's phone or something.

But still, his head was screaming at him to respond, to ask _who is this?_ He gulped, hand running through his damp hair. No. He was going to avoid Gerard, that's what he had decided upon. But his fingers were already typing out the reply.

"Frankie!" A voice squeaked from behind, startling him.

Frank yelped and threw his phone onto his bed before he'd even had a chance to hit the send button.

"Happy birthday. My boy is a _man_ now." Linda crooned, hands outstretched to press against Frank's biceps, giving them a quick squeeze. "Come downstairs for breakfast, i've made your _favourite_." She smiled brightly. Almost _too_  brightly... What the hell was she so happy about?

Frank furrowed his brows as his mother smoothed his hair out of his eyes and smoothed her finger long his brow, eyes narrowed. "Honey, what is up with you? You should be happy." Linda grinned at him reassuringly and Frank rolled his eyes, sighing deeply.

"I _am_." Frank forced a smile, the type of smile where his lips were pulled into a taut, thin line. The awkward default smile people seem to give when taking group pictures and someone yells ' _smile'_.

Linda seemed unperturbed by the falsity of it and gripped Frank's arm, pulling him out of his room and down the stairs.

But Frank's insincerity soon shrivelled into a moment of confusion when he was pulled eagerly into the kitchen and came face to face with a very familiar face. One he hadn't seen in a couple years.

Franks arms moved on automatic as he pulled his big brother in for a bear hug so tight, he was sure he was cutting off circulation.

Frank let out a gasp of breath, mouth twisted into a now genuine grin. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Great to see you too, Frankie boy." Anthony chuckled and patted Frank's back awkwardly. 

Frank pulled away, eyes locked on his brother's face. "You said you couldn't make it and then you just turn up. Like, that's some bullshit man."

Anthony grinned sheepishly. "We wanted to surprise you." He gestured toward his wife, Jamia, who gave Frank a shy smile. He didn't really know her very well, which was why this encounter was a little awkward. But he knew enough to know that she took good care of his brother and she loved him very much. "

He sent her a smile back, nodding once in greeting. "Hey." He murmured and her smile grew a little as she spoke. 

"Hey." She nodded back, hands smoothing against her belly.

That was when Frank realised. She was pregnant. Like, her bump was _huge_. Why the fuck had nobody told him anything?

Anthony released Frank to wrap his arm around Jamia's waist, eyes staring intently at Frank.

"You didn't think i'd miss your 18th birthday, Frank. Come the fuck on. And we didn't say anything because we were planning on surprising you on your birthday. So... erh, surprise! You're gonna be an uncle." Anthony raised his brows in anticipation and Frank just stared at him blankly for a moment because what the fucking hell? 

He noticed his mother give him _the look_  from the corner of his eye so he took a deep breath and smiled. "Congratulations you guys." Frank murmured. "That's, erh, awesome." He was a little annoyed they hadn't told him this earlier but he tried to push that to the back of his mind and forced a playful smirk, arms crossed against his chest. "What, you couldn't afford a birthday present so this was the best you could do? No offence, but what am I gonna do with a baby?" 

"Frank." Linda scolded and Frank rolled his eyes, giggling, before patting his brother's shoulder.

"I was _kidding_. Nobody has a damn sense of humour in this house. I'm happy for you, really. This is... It's awesome. I'm gonna be an uncle." Frank grinned suddenly, filled with a strange warmth as he watched Jamia smile up at Anthony, who placed his palm flat over her stomach.

"Oh, this is just the sweetest thing. My babies are all grown up." Linda sniffled, fingers dabbing under her eyes as she wiped away stray tears. 

Frank rolled his eyes and noticed food on the table. God, he was fucking hungry and that cheesy omelette looked really damn good, he drooled.

He licked his lips hungrily and immediately pulled up a chair at the table before grabbing at a plate and loading it up. "So," Frank muffled around a forkful of food. "When are you expecting?"

"In March. He, or _she,_ or like it because you never know with all these new genders coming out fucking hell but i'm getting off track, sorry Jam." Anthony stopped when he noticed Jamia rolling her eyes at him. 

" _She'll_ be an Easter baby." Jamia finished, smiling brightly.

Frank waved his fork at Jamia. "Don't assume its gender. The Femi-nazis will have you for dinner." Frank raised a brow but Jamia ignored him, instead turning to Anthony who was giving her a questioning gaze.

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"I can just... I don't know. I can feel it. It's hard to explain." She sighed.

Linda nodded as though she knew exactly what Jamia was talking about. "I know exactly what you're talking about." 

Frank was too invested in eating to listen to much of what was going on right about now. He was tuned out, up until the point his mother said the following line.

"I can't wait until Frankie finds his mate tonight and then all my grand kids can go on play dates and I will spoil them all rotten."

Frank almost choked on a bite of toast, crumbs spluttering against the table. "What?" He coughed, brows raised in earnest.

Linda raised a brow right back, hand under her chin. "Oh come now, Frankie. It's only a natural part of life. We can talk about it just like we were talking about Jamia and her baby. There is nothing to be embarrassed about."

Frank muttered something under his breath and stuffed his mouth full of another bite of toast when his mother sent him a small glare. 

"I don't care if its embarrassing or not. I just don't wanna talk about that, okay? It's bad enough i'm about to go through hell and back. I don't need you hounding me about," Frank scrunched his nose up at her in a mockery of disgust but really it was to hide his nervousness around the subject, " _mates_."

Linda sighed. "Frank, you are of age now. You will, if not tonight, some time in the very near future find a girl to match your beauty and you will give me, like, ten grand-children." Linda smiled dreamily, voice completely sombre as she spoke with some sort of absolute conviction.

Frank squirmed in his seat, face growing hot and red. He was suddenly not very hungry anymore. Instead, he felt nausea return with a vengeance and he wanted to spew his guts out right on the table.

He wished he wasn't like this. He really did. He just wanted to give her what she wanted. He wanted to make her happy, but he never could. He was a disgrace to his family. He felt ashamed for some reason.

"I..." Frank cleared his throat that was thick with a terrible lump. "I gotta go." He murmured as he left the room, phone clutched in his hand. He'd grabbed it on the way down when his mother had started pulling him away.

He stared at the unsent message: **I know. Are you coming with Mikey tonight?**

He deleted the message, feeling like a complete fool and the last shred of hope he had burned away like quickfire.

**Wrong number dude.**

Without a moment to second-guess himself and a deep, shuddering breath, he hit send.

***

Frank was cranky. He was cranky and anxious and full of nervous energy. Not a good mix.

He stood in the foyer of the building, greeting people as they came in. Most, he swore, he had never seen in his life before. Where were all these people appearing from? He guessed he had his mother to blame for that.

Frank had said he never wanted this. He wanted a small gathering, just him and his family and his closest friends.

But of course his mother had to completely ignore that and go for the total opposite. Granted, it _was_  tradition for celebration to be held in werewolf communities when one comes of age. Frank and his family were ranked as omegas; not really very important in the grand scheme of things when it came to werewolves. Sort of just like peasants, really. Common people. So he thought he could have gotten away with not having to go through with this. He was wrong.

"Hello, Frank." Mr Ballato greeted as he walked through the door, nodding at Frank once. People gave him space as he entered and Frank felt himself break out into a nervous sweat, because _fuck_ was Lindsey's father intimidating.

Frank let out a small, nervous laugh and took Mr Ballato's outstretched hand, giving Lindsey the side eye as she was stood beside her father with a knowing smirk on her face and sunglasses adorning her eyes. 

"Hello, sir." Frank bowed his head, hand in a firm shake, eyes downcast. He heard Lindsey let out a small snigger before clearing it up with a cough.

"Itchy throat. Not been feeling too well this morning, Frank. So please, excuse me if I act strange." She spoke in an overtly formal tone.

Frank knew all too well why she hadn't been feeling so good but he kept that little tit-bit to himself. Partially because he didn't want his friend to get in trouble but partially because he was kind of scared of her. She could be damn scary when she wasn't happy.

Mr Ballato and his family basically owned this part of town. They were ranked Alphas and so it was customary for them to be present at any coming-of-age ceremony. After all, he basically owned Frank and his family. And he was the one who would officially sire Frank into the pack with this whole ritual Frank didn't want to get into. Juveniles were technically rogue until they were fully turned, although they still had to live by the same rules as everyone else, just with a few less restrictions.

The first part of the ceremony was sort of like a mixer, where everyone acted human and did mundane things. Up until the point when Frank started to show signs of the change. That was when he would be carried to the woods, right behind the community centre where his birthday was being held. Everyone would see him naked. Frank shuddered at the thought. 

"Thank you for coming, sir." Frank nodded, head still bowed in respect and Mr Ballato let out a small sound, as though Frank wasn't even worthy of a word. Motherfucker. Frank hated doing this but he couldn't help it. He was naturally submissive.

As Lindsey brushed past, she stuck her tongue out at Frank, who flipped her the bird in turn.

Mr Ballato turned around immediately and Frank dropped his hand, clutching it against his back and smiling sweetly up at him. Mr Ballato grunted and carried on walking, disappearing into the crowd. Frank heaved a sigh of relief.

But he sucked it right back up when he noticed Mikey slipping through the door, followed by his parents. Frank held his breath, eyes wide and chest moving rapidly as the seconds grew and they inched further inside. He hoped to God Gerard wouldn't appear behind them. He was banking on Gerard taking the hint through his text. Or that he might've been too embarrassed from last night to show. 

But Frank felt the air knock out of his lungs completely when that familiar red hair peeked through, covered in a woollen hat and face looking adorably flustered and nipped from the chilly air.

He looked as though he was searching for something and before even Mikey had a chance to notice Frank, Gerard turned immediately, like instantaneously, in Frank's direction, his face set as though he could smell a delicious scent and their eyes locked for a deep moment. Frank couldn't breathe. How the fuck did lungs work again?

Gerard's eyes were set in stone, his hazel eyes glinting from light. Fucking hell, how did he do that? He looked so perfect under this light. His hair was a stark contrast to the white hat on his head, his cheeks and the tip of his nose matching the velvety red strands. He was wearing that stupid, ratty old leather jacket he always wore. The one that Frank really loved on him. 

Frank had to turn away or he was sure he'd die from lack of oxygen. It was hard and it took everything he had not to just bolt for the exit door, but he finally pulled his gaze away from Gerard enough to realise Mikey had finally spotted him and was bounding towards him merrily.

How the fuck did he look so cheery and well-slept after drinking so much last night? It was like he was immune to hangovers or something. Fucking inhuman. That kid was a force of nature.

"Frankie!" Mikey giggled and wrapped his arms around Frank in a quick hug. "Happy birthday, man." He whispered in Frank's ear before pulling back and Frank didn't miss the way Gerard was still staring quite intently at him, although Frank was trying to make it out as though he hadn't even noticed Gerard in the first place. And he also didn't miss the fact that Gerard's jaw was taut at Mikey being so intimate with Frank. It was completely innocent and friendly so it couldn't have been interpreted as anything more, which meant if it bothered Gerard then he was being completely irrational.

"Our little Franco. Happy birthday." Donna cooed the nickname she had adorned him with sweetly, eyes brimming with unshed tears as she reached in and pulled Frank in for a squeeze.

"A most blessed of years to come for our most favourite son from another mom." Donna sing-songed and Frank giggled at her.

"I thought you were like, satanists or whatever. Why are you talking all like a priest?" Frank raised his brows at Donna who waved him off. 

"Doesn't mean you can't still be blessed. Look at you, Franco, you bless us with every moment of your presence." Donna spewed and Frank rolled his eye, a giddy giggle escaping his throat. 

"Alright, alright, you can't pull that flattery shit on me, Donna Way. I see right through it." Frank smirked and Donna smiled sheepishly at him.

"It was worth a try. We got you a little something, Franco." Donna grinned and gestured at a blue, sparkly gift bag in her hand. Frank blushed and shook his head. 

"You really didn't have to-"

Donna shook her right back. "Nu uh, i'll be having absolutely none of that." She reached out and pinched Frank's cheek, making Frank scrunch his nose up in annoyance. 

Before Frank could tell her to get her hands off the merch, she quickly darted her eyes around and grinned when she noticed Linda Iero.

"Oh, there's your mother, Come on Donald, let's go and say hi. We'll leave you kids to it." Donna reached up and pinched Gerard's cheek. "You behave, mister." She gave him a look and Gerard looked right back, as though they were having some sort of wordless conversation before Gerard sighed and his mother nodded slightly, giving Frank one last glance and a smile before turning away. Frank furrowed his brows, slightly confused by the whole exchange.

"Happy birthday, Frank." Donald Way smile and reached over to pat him on the back slightly before turning and following his all too energetic wife. It was quite funny how she was often all over the place. She constantly had to be on the move, or doing something. 

"So, do you feel it yet?" Mikey murmured.

"Do I- what?" Frank muttered, trying hard to concentrate on Mikey rather than the fact that Gerard was _right there_.

Frank felt himself tingling all over and he could _feel_  Gerard's eyes piercing a hole through his forehead but he attempted to keep himself as calm as possible.

"You know, the _change_?" Mikey spoke ominously, lips pulled up into a cheeky grin. "Do you feel anything different like... Here." Mikey reached out and poked Frank in the stomach, who recoiled at the action.

"Stop, don't you dare. I will hurt you." Frank warned as Mikey moved closer, hands outstretched and grin turned even wider.

"It's only customary to hit the birthday boy for each year of his life. It's for luck, or something." 

Frank rolled his eyes and slapped Mikey's hands away. "Fuck off, we're not like ten anymore."

"Gee, pin him down." Mikey commanded and Gerard blinked at his brother in confusion, as though he'd just realised he'd been spoken to.

"What?" He blushed, Frank noted. His face turned bright red and Mikey arched a brow at him.

Frank crossed his arms over his own chest, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable.

Mikey sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, i'll do it myself." He reached out suddenly and started tickling Frank's stomach and sides mercilessly. Frank was a very ticklish person; probably a lot more than average, and he instantly curved in on himself, uncontrollable laughter and squeals erupting from between his lips.

"Stop, y-you little dick!" Frank giggled, trying to breathe. "Gerard, help!" He gasped desperately as Mikey wrapped his arms around Frank's waist to hold him in place.

Suddenly, Mikey was ripped away from Frank, a few feet of distance placed between the two of them. Frank pushed himself upright, chest heaving for breath as he watched Mikey stumble backwards.

"What the fuck, Gee?" Mikey gaped.

"Stop being an idiot, Mikey." Gerard retorted, sounding slightly pissed. He was grinding his teeth together, jaw rippling with the movement. Jeez, what the fuck was his problem?

"Just give him his present. I'm sure he has things to be doing right now. Right, Frank?" Gerard narrowed his eyes at the teenager and Frank blinked up at Gerard.

"N-not really." Frank murmured quietly, unable to hold Gerard's gaze for more than three seconds at a time.

Gerard gave Frank a look, as though he was telling him to go along with what he was saying but Frank decided to ignore it and instead stared at the ground.

Mikey grumbled under his breath. "I know this is like the last place you wanna be, but just cause your stupid boyfriend dumped you, doesn't mean you have to take that shit out on me." Mikey rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small, red, gift wrapped box with a black bow on top.

Frank didn't take it for a moment. Instead, he watched as Gerard's face grew a little redder and for some reason, Frank felt a pang in his chest at the thought of Gerard being with other people, but at the same time, who the fuck would dump _Gerard Way_? 

" _I_  dumped _him_  for a start. And also, that was months ago, Mikes. I'm over it." Gerard tried to come off as nonchalant, eyes darting to Frank every now and then.

"Boyfriend?" Frank found himself speaking out loud and immediately blushed from embarrassment. It wasn't his place to ask. "Sorry, I-"

Mikey narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, _boyfriend_. I'm sure i've told you before that my brother is gay. You don't have anything against gay people do you, Frank?" He spoke accusingly and Frank's eyes bulged from their sockets as he shifted awkwardly on his feet.

"Me? No. No way. I think it's... You know, whatever. Do what you want." He attempted the same as Gerard, trying to keep his tone level and as though he didn't really care what Gerard got up to in his spare time. 

Mikey burst out laughing and slapped a hand over Frank's shoulder. "Dude, i'm just fucking with you. I know."

Frank did a double take. "Y-what?" He tried to calm himself down, eyes darting from Gerard to Mikey, hoping to God he hadn't said a single word to Mikey.

Mikey narrowed his eyes. "Erh... Yeah? I meant like don't you have a gay friend? Josh something or the other? You're cool with all that stuff. Jeez, what is up with everyone today?" Mikey sighed and Frank heaved a sigh of relief, watching as Gerard stood nibbling on his lower lip.

Frank nodded. "Yeah, no... Yeah." He muttered dumbly. 

Mikey shook his head. "I still think it's weird you haven't found your mate yet, Gee. You're like pushing twenty-two now. It's just... weird." Frank avoided Gerard's eye contact when he noticed Gerard look directly at him as Mikey spoke.

Gerard shrugged, smirking at Frank before turning to look at Mikey. "Yeah it is, isn't it? But I dunno, Mikey. You wanna know why I dumped Bert? I have a feeling that'll be changing pretty soon." He winked at Frank. It was quick and could have easily been missed, which it was by Mikey. He fucking winked and Frank had to take a moment to realise what had just happened as well as collect himself. The cheeky little motherfucker. 

Frank felt his cheeks flare up, partly in annoyance but partly from embarrassment and a flustering wave of heat.

Mikey shrugged at Gerard before patting his back. "I hope so, for your sake. You've been acting all weird lately. I think you're just having dick withdrawals, my dude."

Frank pulled his lips into a thin line, so as not to burst out in nervous laughter. How could he so casually just say something like that? Fucking hell, Mikey.

He felt his cheeks flare up a lot more when Gerard's lips pulled up into a pruning smile, as though he was trying to hold back from smiling at all.

"Well... Here." Mikey pushed the gift against Frank's chest, who reached up and grabbed it before it dropped to the floor. "Happy birthday, idiot." He grinned and Frank was still reeling from what he had said. He's just change the subject as though what he had said was totally normal in his day to day life with his brother.

"Erh... Thanks." Frank muttered and started opening it but Mikey stopped him. 

"Not yet. You have to open it when you get home. Oh man, there's Lynz. With Daddy Ballato." Mikey giggled mischievously as he noticed the sunglasses on her face. "I'll bet she's rocking a serious hangover right now. I'm gonna go and give her a little grief. She deserves it for being such a bitch. Maybe yell in her ear some." Mikey snorted and Frank stared down at the box in his hand, focusing all his attention on it as Mikey trailed away, laving Gerard alone with Frank.

Although, like, they weren't alone because they were in a crowded hall, but it felt that way all the same.

Gerard stood for a moment, watching Frank who was bashfully watching the floor. 

He reached out, holding a small gift-wrapped box, except this one had little cartoon superheros all over it, like a comic strip or something. Frank couldn't hold back the smile, but he was surprised. Why had Gerard gotten him something? They weren't exactly, you know, _close_  or whatever.

Frank finally looked up, eyes briefly grazing over Gerard's golden-flecked hazel ones. "Thanks but, I... I didn't expect you to bring me anything." Frank spoke quickly, not wanting to sound ungrateful. In fact, he hadn't expected Gerard to show at _all._  He suddenly felt really bad. He'd been about to give Gerard the silent treatment, or walk away from him altogether just so he could finally _breathe_ , and here Gerard was being totally fucking sweet and thoughtful.

Gerard waved him off and pressed forward. "It was no trouble, really. Just... take it." He practically commanded and Frank found himself reaching up, taking it into his own hand. He felt his heart skip an entire beat when his fingers brushed Gerard's and revelled in how soft they were just for a moment, not having expected that at all.

He placed the gift on a table behind him, beside Mikey's, and turned back toward Gerard, hands clasped awkwardly in front of him because he had no idea what to do with himself. Should he excuse himself? At his own party? That'd be a bit weird.

His mouth burned with wanting to ask Gerard what he was doing here, but he wasn't sure how to pose it without sounding like an ass. Gerard would probably much rather be elsewhere right now, Frank was sure.

"Frank-"

"So, you had a boyfriend?" Frank blurted, unsure as to why that was the thing that was on the forefront of his mind at the moment. But he had seen the look on Gerard's face and he was hoping to avoid the confrontation Gerard was likely working himself up toward. A change in subject would be good until the conversation died down and then Frank would pretend he had somewhere to be. That's how he hoped it'd go.

Frank tried to convince himself that he didn't really care about Gerard's... Love life. But it didn't work because for some reason he did want to know and he did care.

Gerard cleared his throat, eyes set and determined as he spoke, hands stuffed into his pockets. "It wasn't anything serious." He started to explain, shrugging. "I, erh, I guess it was sort of a way to pass the time or something." Gerard scuffed his feet against the floor.

Frank pursed his lips, trying to control his heart rate. He was overcome with a tinge of jealousy. _For fuck's sake, keep it together doofus,_ he chided himself.

"H-how did you, you know... Like, know that he wasn't potentially your mate or something?" Frank internally groaned at himself. Way to turn this conversation around. He really needed to think before he spoke. His mouth got away with him far too much.

Gerard looked at Frank in a way as though to say, 'fucking really, Frank?', his brow raised and lips pruned to one side.

Gerard sighed to himself as Frank looked to the ground in embarrassment. "Frank, did you really just ask me that?" And there it was. Fucking fuck. He could feel the air shifting around him, growing warmer as Gerard moved closer. He didn't fully register it until he felt Gerard's shadow cast over his face and Frank had to tilt his head back slightly to look up at him.

Frank let out a shuddering breath and blinked at Gerard. "Frank." Gerard sighed and the aforementioned could feel hot breath fanning his hair, ruffling the strands slightly as Gerard breathed deeply, as though he was inhaling and exhaling Frank's life force.

"What happened last night-" Gerard reached out and pressed a hand over Frank's forearm, holding him softly, fingers wrapping tentatively around his exposed skin as though he was treading carefully through cold water.

Frank felt the touch all the way through to his bones, chilling him and warming him in odd bursts, making his skin tingle with a sort of itch that couldn't be scratched. He wanted so badly to pull Gerard in and just fall against his chest, breathe him in. He probably smelled really good.

He suddenly felt exposed. Like if someone saw him, they'd be able to see right through his mind and feel his feelings, read his thoughts.

"I can't do this, i'm sorry." Frank started to pull away from Gerard, his throat closing up from a terrible anxiety that overcame him. He was too close to Gerard, in _public_  and if people saw then his parents would find out and that's be the end of him.

But Gerard refused to let go. As Frank pulled away, he tightened his grip on Frank's arm, yanking him back into place, and Frank's lips parted in shock from the intensity of it. 

Gerard leaned into Frank as he spoke with determination, as though he'd been working himself up to saying this. "What you said last night... Frank, please don't- stop it." Gerard wrapped his other hand around Frank's bicep and held him in place as Frank tried to squirm away. His eyes locked on Frank's with some kind of desperation. His tone was firm and Frank finally stopped moving, standing obediently still at Gerard's command. Gerard looked at Frank apologetically for having used that tone with him but he had to. He needed Frank to just _listen_.

"I need to tell you that- I... I stayed up all night, tossing and turning and I felt this horrible ache in my chest because I- God, Frank you're so wrong." Gerard groaned as he leaned even closer but Frank still couldn't bring himself to move. He felt locked in place, tied down by invisible ropes, no matter how much his head screamed at him to run away because Gerard was leaning closer still. "You said," Gerard breathed and Frank could feel heat against his neck which made his body shudder in approval, "that this was wrong. But it's not, Frank. _You're_  wrong. This is it. I've known for some time, now. I've felt it, at least. I was just waiting to know for real and... And this _is_  it Frank. I was right and you're wrong and you're eventually going to have to accept that and.. and embrace it." He murmured against Frank's neck, lips pressed against him now and arms wrapped around Frank's waist in a way that to any onlookers, it'd seem like they were simply sharing a friendly hug.

"Please don't do this, Gerard. Not in front of everyone." Frank finally choked out, unable to move because his body simply refused to go anywhere. It wanted to stay here in Gerard's warm embrace. It felt foreign to be held like this, but then it also felt so... so right. Like their bodies were made to fit together like this.

Gerard only held on tighter and shook his head, rubbing his cold nose in the crook of Frank's neck.

"Please." Frank whimpered desperately because the only way to break this would be if Gerard made the move. It was as though he was trapped between his arms. "P-people are looking. Let me go." Frank whispered unconvincingly, weakly pressing his palms against Gerard's chest between their bodies.

Gerard shook his head again, pressing closer to Frank and inhaling his mind-numbing scent. "Never." Frank could feel Gerard's smile against his skin and he had to swallow back a tiny, traitorous moan of approval when Gerard nibbled his skin lightly. 

"Gerard, my parents..." Frank trailed off, eyes fluttering closed of their own accord.

"Fuck 'em." Gerard muttered softly.

"Frank!" A familiar voice squealed all too excitedly from behind him, finger tapping his shoulder and Gerard, the fucker, made no move to pull away. The fact that this someone was close enough to see what was actually going on spurred Frank into pushing against Gerard with all his might, releasing himself from his hold. That, and the fact he could feel Gerard's hands inching dangerously close to his ass.

"Oh, erh, h-hi..." Frank trailed off, his head too foggy from Gerard's touch to remember the name of the girl standing before him. He vaguely recalled the fact that she went to his school but that was all.

Frank could feel Gerard's hand slipping around his waist and he slapped it away behind his back as discreetly as possible, his head bubbling with nervous energy. Gerard glared at Frank, which Frank caught from the corner of his eye, and he held back a small smirk at Gerard's annoyance.

The girl was smiling all too brightly as she locked her eyes intently on Frank's. "It's me; Sarah?" The girl forced her smile to stay in place and Frank nodded as though that name rung bells.

"Oh... yeah?" He murmured and Sarah let out a small, tiny huff of frustration.

"We had chemistry together? Last year? I-I don't expect you to remember but I... Erh I thought i'd come over to wish you a happy birthday. You're 18 now; welcome to the club." She grinned, eyes hopeful as she darted them between both of Frank's, arm reached out to press lightly against Frank's bicep.

Frank remembered then and blinked up at her stupidly. "Oh yeah, of course! I'm sorry. I was just... Erh, sorry, thanks." He rambled on, unsure as to where he had been going with that.

she gave him an awkward sort of look, not making a move to leave, as though she was waiting for him to say or do something else. What the hell did she want? Frank raised his brows at her and she darted her eyes to Gerard before turning back to Frank, slightly wide-eyed.

"If that was all...?" Frank trailed off, trying his hardest not to come across as rude. He probably failed, though. He smiled at her, trying to make it less awkward and Sarah blinked at him before smiling back, somewhat forced.

She shook her head and swiftly turned on her heels before disappearing within a group of girls in the crowd.

Frank let out a sharp breath and Gerard chuckled lightly from beside Frank before leaning into his side and pressing his arm around his shoulder. Frank tried to pry him away but Gerard only held on tighter. Frank sighed in annoyance but let Gerard hold him, hand stuffed inside his pocket to hid the fact they were all clammy and shaky from a mixture of nerves and agitation from Gerard's proximity and clinginess.

"I was worried there for a second." Gerard smiled and Frank frowned to himself and tried to busy his discombobulating thoughts so he watched Donna go on excitedly, waving her hands in the air as she talked at his mother. Their fathers both stood off the side, drinks in hand as they nodded and chatted to one another, probably about the weather or something stupid like that. His eyes trailed over to Mikey, who was still working at annoying the shit out of Lindsey. Frank cracked a small smile as he watched Mikey snatch the sunglasses off Lindsey's face and stick them on upside down against the tip of his nose as he pretended to act as though he was drunk and looked down at her from the top of the glasses, all behind Mr Ballato's back. Lindsey kicked him in the shin and grabbed them back all smug when Mikey fell forward and clutched at his leg like those dramatic ass British footballers on TV.

Frank giggled lightly and Gerard poked his cheek, garnering his attention once again. Frank leaned away from Gerard's touch, annoyed that he was acting so touchy-feely, mostly because it was making Frank all flustered and confused. He had never been like this with him before.It was... weird.

"What?" Frank frowned Gerard's words from before he'd tried (and failed) to zone himself out still fresh in his head. "Worried?" He muttered, slapping Gerard's hand away once again when he started pressing his fingers, from where his hand rest against Frank's shoulder, into Frank's shirt and smoothing the pads of them over Frank's collarbone. "Stop it." Frank grumbled.

"I mean... Not really worried. More, sort of concerned. The poor girl was so hung up on you but she was too blind to see you don't swing that way, for one."

Frank made a noise of disapproval but Gerard cut him off. "But if she'd tried something, I would have been worried for her safety because i'd have had to cut a bitch, you know what i'm saying?" Gerard whispered and Frank looked up at him incredulously. 

"No, I really don't." He murmured. Gerard was being really weird and Frank wasn't sure how he felt about this.

"Well let me lay it out for you then." Gerard leaned in so that their eyes were too close together for him to look into them, so he settled his eyes on Frank's parted lips, licking his own as he leaned even closer. "From now on, you're mine." He pressed his lips softly against Frank's jaw and Frank practically swooned, his legs trembling from a sudden weakness. _Oh my._

So this is what death felt like.

Because Frank was gone. Like, one moment he was aware of his surroundings and the next he was just gone and he felt like he wasn't even grounded on earth anymore. He could just tip backwards and let himself fall and he'd keep falling. 

Jesus fucking Christ.

Frank had to take a whole moment to gather himself and let his breathing return to normal before he pushed himself away from Gerard. "Alright, I think that's enough." He stuttered, voice cracking, as he put some distance between them both because _fucking hell_.

"Not nearly." Gerard groaned, a darkness in his eyes that Frank hadn't ever seen before. He looked scary and if it was even possible, even _hotter_ , and the mixture sort of turned Frank on, no matter how much he tried to deny it. The tension in the air was palpable, thick enough to be sliced right through with a sharp enough blade.

Frank gulped as Gerard slipped his hand into Frank's, intertwining their fingers and pulling Frank close to his body. 

"Gerard." Frank whined lowly, eyes big and broody. "I don't belong to anyone. I'm not an inanimate object. Or like, a pet." He squeaked, afraid he would say the wrong thing and Gerard would get annoyed with him. He could tell that Gerard wasn't really all there at the moment, if the way his pupils had blown in size was any indication to go by. His animalistic side was taking over and he was letting it happen, but Gerard was still in enough control to know exactly what he was doing. The fucker.

He knew that if Frank tried to deny him anything, he would be unable to. Like, he had some hold over Frank. He kind of did, with being in a higher rank, and all. He and his family were Delta class; a step up from Omega. His father worked directly for Mr Ballato, whereas Frank's family only lived on the land owned by Mr Ballato. Those who worked closest with Mr Ballato and had his full trust were Beta, the next step from Delta. Only a handful held that rank, including his own family. After all, there could only be one Alpha.

The point was, Gerard could basically make Frank do whatever he wanted when he was in animal mode and Frank had no choice but to obey because that was how it worked in the animal kingdom, unless he wanted to pay the consequences for disobeying. Fuck the hierarchy.

Another reason Frank'd had reservations about this whole  _thing_  with Gerard was because of the class difference. He hated being told what to do and that was a pretty shitty situation to be in when you were fucking omega and the person you're meant to be mated with is a Delta or, God forbid, Beta. Let's not even mention the other possibility because mixed-class relationships were sticky enough as it were. Frank didn't need to be working himself up into a frenzy.

Classes could change though, if people wanted it hard enough. You could work yourself up to the top, and that's what Frank had been hoping to achieve. Maybe someday he'd be in a higher rank than Gerard and for once, he'd be the one telling everyone else what to do.

Frank started to feel a little funny. He wasn't sure whether it was because of this weird hold Gerard had over him or something else but soon, he was hunched over, clutching at his stomach and his chest and oh God everything hurt. Like, really bad.

He whinged in pain, groaning and whimpering and gasping as he fell to his knees. Gerard immediately sobered up enough to get to Frank's level and wrap his arms around Frank, holding him close.

"Shh... You're alright. I got you." Gerard's words swam through his ear, soothing him, but not enough. God it hurt so bad.

Gerard knew what was happening but he wanted to make sure Frank was alright before he called over for help. 

"I-It hurts. _So fucking bad_." Frank shivered and stuttered, a strange fever overcoming him. He felt cold but he was sweating.

"I know, baby. I know." Gerard hushed and Frank would have been blushing had it not been for the searing pain in his entire fucking body. "It'll go away really soon, I promise. I'll be right here, see? I'm not going anywhere." Gerard rubbed his hand over Frank's back and Frank was too out of it to protest or try and push him away for fear of anybody getting the wrong idea. In fact, he reached over and clutched a handful of Gerard's shirt, gripping tightly and pulling him closer, loving the warmth and feeling the pain ebb if only in the slightest.

People had started staring now, some inching closer as they watched Frank writhe on the floor. They knew.

"Frank?"

"Oh dear lord it's happening." Linda Iero squawked. 

Frank vaguely felt Gerard pull away and he started to protest when he felt lips against his ear. "I'm still here, don't worry. I got you." He breathed before Frank felt himself being lifted into the air, strong arms wrapped around his body.

"I'll take him." A voice spoke but Frank distinctly heard a low, warning growl and that voice wasn't heard from again. He pressed himself closer to Gerard, eyes closed as he breathed in his scent, just like he'd thought about doing. God, he smelled so good. He tried to focus on figuring out the scent that clung to Gerard rather than how much pain he was in.

Something like herbs.

No, seeds.

Like the kind used in cooking.

Like, star anise or something. But not just that, like a mixture. It smelled vaguely sweet but mostly musky. Like a delicious sort of musk. It was hard to explain.

He was met with a sudden chill, a cold breeze sweeping over his body, and he realised he was now outside. He shuffled himself against Gerard, face pressed against Gerard's chest and his arms wrapped firmly around his neck for dear life.

For some strange reason, his gut kept telling him over and over that as long as Gerard held him, he knew everything would turn out okay in the end.

He didn't know what the hell was going on, he was on the verge of blacking out, when he felt himself being lowered and the cold, hard ground was pressing against his back. Fallen leaves ruffled and crunched beneath his weight and arms were pulling away from him.

"No!" Frank was freaking out. Gerard was leaving him all alone. He reached out, trying to grasp for him and he got a hold of Gerard's sleeve, pulling him close. As soon as he'd started tugging, he felt Gerard get yanked out of his grip and there was a vague yelling of his name before tears spilled from his eyes because the pain was fucking unbearable. Frank clutched at his chest, heaving over and folding himself into the foetal position as he screamed in agony up until he could no longer scream and then he passed out.

*

When Frank awoke, his eyes took a moment to adjust to his surroundings. Everything was sharper, he noted. His throat felt heavy and unused and he tried to clear his throat but for some reason it was impossible. He tried again but this time a noise did come out. Something that sounded an awful lot like a low growl. It was hard trying to talk around fucking _fangs_  he realised as he used his tongue to press against his teeth. All sharp tipped canines and incisors. He took deep breaths to get himself to adjust and when he sucked in that first lungful of oxygen, he almost choked from the stench around him. Jesus, had the world always smelled that fucking terrible? 

It was like an onslaught of smells all mixed together to form one horrible stink. He wasn't sure if he'd get used to that anytime soon.

He lifted his head, ears pricking from sounds overhead. Leaves on trees ruffling in the wind, nocturnal birds chirping in nests, something ruffling through the leaves somewhere in the near distance. 

Frank pushed himself up onto his feet; at least, he tried to. It took an embarrassingly long amount of time for Frank to realise he no longer possessed hands and feet. The first attempt consisted of him using a weird angle to push himself onto his hind legs before he realised he would now be walking on all fours.

There were whispers and murmurs and giggles coming from around him but Frank tried not to focus on them for now. He needed to get used to his new body. He pressed one foot forward, then another. It took a few tries for him to figure out how exactly you walked on four legs without feet but he did it. He lifted his head and watched, wide-eyed as everyone stared at him. he recognised some people. Mikey was there, watching in wonderment. Lindsey was watching in well... He didn't know because she still had those dumb sunglasses on. Her hand was clutching Mikey's arm really tightly that Frank could see the marks forming beneath her fingers which would no doubt stain Mikey's skin.

Frank blinked up at everyone. It was strange, watching them from such an angle. People looked really funny from down below, Frank mused and tried a chuckle but all that came out was a weird, strangled sound. Frank hated not being able to talk; it was so weird.

As Frank tentatively moved closer to the group, sniffing to try and differentiate scents, he came across a familiar, delicious musk. Oh God what was that? Frank felt like chomping down into it, it smelled so inviting.

He let his nose lead the way and started toward the scent, eyes roving over people in the crowd.

_No, not her. She looks like she smells of old farts and salami._

_Ugh, that guy smells like old socks and dog sweat... if dogs could sweat, that is. I imagine that's how it'd smell._

Frank felt so close to finding it now, he tilted his head and locked eyes on the crowd and finally his eyes landed on a very familiar red-head. 

 _Him_.

Gerard watched as Frank cocked his head in wonder, whimpering lowly as Gerard gazed back at him with a grin and some fiery intensity; like he was proud of him or something. Frank was about to jump his bones and lick him all over to savour that taste but a booming voice stopped him right in his tracks.

Frank flinched and fell back, tail tucked between his legs and ears lowered to the ground as he crouched low on instinct, showing that he was no threat. Submitting himself.

He kept his eyes trained on the ground as a figure walked up to him clad in a black suit and dress shoes. "Enough." He commanded everyone to shut up before he turned back toward Frank who was whining and yipping lowly. "Good. You know your place, little one." If circumstances were different, Frank would have torn out his jugular right about now but he knew he could absolutely not do anything like that at all. Not if he wanted to escape within an inch of his life.

Mr Ballato crouched low to the ground, matching Frank's crouch but ensuring Frank knew he was still top dog. "You know who I am?" He started and Frank attempted a nod before he realised his new anatomy wasn't for performing mundane actions so his head moved in an awkward way and Mr Ballato chuckled at him and Frank yipped quietly, embarrassed, before dropping his head to the ground.

"I assume you're hungry, Frank. Do you know what you have to do?" Mr Ballato cut to the chase and at the mention of the word 'hungry', Frank's stomach grumbled and he looked up at Mr Ballato, all wide-eyed and high-pitched whinging like he was a street dog begging for some scraps.

Mr Ballato chuckled, a little more heartily this time, and reached out to pet Frank's head, which Frank shrank back from but a warning look from his superior and he was stock still.

He felt humiliated. Here he was treating Frank like he was someone's dog.

God, now he knew how dogs felt. He'd never treat them the same ever again.

Frank chanced a glance at the human with the intoxicating scent and he could practically feel the anger radiating off him at the fact that someone else was touching Frank and for some reason, that really pleased Frank. It warmed him up inside and he felt the need to go over and rub his entire body against Gerard's, to get some of that really nice scent stuck against his fur forever and ever.

"Well, go on then. I'm not going to hand feed you dog treats." Mr Ballato pushed himself up onto his feet and there was a shared chuckle as Frank stood there in confusion, head cocked as he looked over everyone's faces. Even Gerard looked a little amused, now, and that only made him more confused.

"They can be a little slow, sometimes." Mr Ballato shook his head and sighed and Frank would be blushing from mortification right now if he were human.

What did animals do? _They fucking hunted, duh Frank._

At the thought of hunting, Frank immediately perked up and his entire body went into fight mode, ears erect and twitching in all directions, paws moving with a silent speed along the ground, nose sniffing along an invisible scent trail once he'd locked on what exactly he wanted.

And then he was off, running in the opposite direction, deeper into the woods and disappearing through the trees.

Mr and Mrs Iero, Donna, Donald, Anthony, Jamia, Mikey, Lindsey and Gerard all watched with bated breath as he sped away like a perky little cherub, hoping to God he didn't fuck up.

Everyone else went back to conversation and laughing and giggling to one another, most getting bored of waiting.

After what felt like an eternity, there was a soft pitter-patter of footsteps and Frank emerged from the trees in all his grey-furred glory. Except this time, he had something in his mouth and his fur was tainted and matted with red and brown clumps.

Frank's family and friends let out a sigh of relief and all had matching bright smiles plastered on their faces. But none was brighter than Mrs Iero.

"My baby!" Linda cried, arms outstretched. "Come to mummy, come on." Mr Ballato gave her a stern look and she instantaneously shut her mouth, pulling back and wrapping her arms around herself as she looked bashfully to the floor.

Frank knew there was something different. Mr Ballato was no longer there. He'd been replaced by a huge, scary looking black wolf and Frank ensured to maintain his distance.

The wolf watched Frank from the ground for a moment, just observing the tiny pup, before standing up on all fours and stalking over to him. Frank crouched low to the ground once again in a show of submission. The wolf nudged at Frank's side with his nose, nipping him softly as a warning, telling him to drop the hunt.

Frank's jaw immediately parted and the little fox he'd hunted fell slack to the ground. The black wolf looked at him, as though he was impressed that Frank had been able to take it down. He'd expected a rabbit or a squirrel. He'd underestimated him.

The black wolf nudged Frank, trying to push him out of the way and Frank instantly complied, moving backwards until the black wolf had enough space. Frank watched as the black wolf tore into the carcass and started wolfing it down, no pun intended. His eyes grew to the size of melons and he had to hold back a howl of pain because that was _his damn hunt_. But he knew he had to suck it up because this wolf was superior to him. There was no way he could take him on so instead, he sat back and watched from the corner of his eye as his food was eaten down to scraps. That was all that was left for him. Fucking scraps.

Frank watched as the wolf walked away and that was the end of it. He was now in. The point of this whole thing had been for Frank to show his loyalty by offering food; the highest honour any wolf could bestow upon another because hunting was their drive.

The wolf didn't even give Frank a glance back or show his thanks. He just fucking walked away like he hadn't eaten all of Frank's hard work.

Okay, maybe Frank hadn't killed the fox. Maybe he'd found it lying freshly dead somewhere, to his luck, but could he be blamed? Animals were cute and fluffy and... Cute. Like, how the fuck could a vegetarian have been expected to kill an animal. It went against every bone in his new body not to put his hunting skills to use, but something in his head kept screaming that this was wrong, even though animals killed to survive in the wild so it was completely natural. But still, he couldn't seem to let go of that part. Instead, he rolled around on the ground to make it look as though there had been some sort of struggle, and it took all he had not to spit the carcass out of his mouth as he ran back to the group. He was one strange fucking animal. 

At least he'd impressed the alpha. That was good news. And Mr Ballato had been none the wiser. Thank fuck.

Once the alpha had disappeared, people started wandering away but most stayed behind. They were waiting for Frank to change back because when he did, he would be stark naked. And for some reason, people got a kick out of seeing newly turned werewolves naked. It amused them. It was like a weird form of dogging, except people didn't get off to it... He hoped.

Some people had their cameras pulled out. It was some fuckers from school. Frank growled at them but that only made them laugh more. Assholes. He'd show them something funny.

"Frankie! I'm so proud of you, oh my baby." Linda sobbed, tears spilling from her eyes as she bound towards her son. 

Frank stood upright, filled with a sudden joy and excitement as his family followed behind her. He jumped up, yipping happily as she reached down and wrapped her arms around his neck. Frank licked the side of her face and Linda giggled like a child, pressing a kiss against Frank's snout.

"You're absolutely beautiful." Linda cooed and everyone nodded in agreement. All except for Lindsey and Mikey who were rolling their eyes and making gestures from behind Linda's back.

"Not bad, little bro. A fox. That's a neat kill." Anthony praised him and Frank felt a burst of warmth, followed by slight guilt because he was taking credit for something he hadn't done.

Gerard stood awkwardly to the side of the group, unable to contain a smile on his face.

Frank almost died from how that fucking _scent_  attacked his nostrils. Oh man it smelled so fucking good.

He yipped happily when his eyes landed on Gerard and slipped himself out of Linda's hold. He felt the sudden urge to please Gerard. And he knew one way in which to do just that. He sprinted toward the scraps of carcass that Mr Ballato had left for him. He almost howled from joy when he saw that Mr Ballato had, in fact, left some good meat on the back end. At least Gerard wouldn't be too disappointed by being presented with skin and bone. He wrapped his jaw around the good part and tore it clean off the body before skipping back over to the group. Everyone watched with confusion as Frank got closer, wondering what he was doing.

Without a second thought, he stopped right in front of Gerard and dropped the meat at his feet before sitting back and looking up expectantly at him, tongue panting and tail wagging behind him, rustling leaves on the ground.

He yipped cheerily as Gerard stared down at him, taken slightly aback because he hadn't really expected anything like this to happen. But he was happy. He was proud of Frank.

Everyone seemed to gasp in unison as Gerard reached down and smoothed the palm of his hand over the side of Frank's face, scratching under his jaw and then behind his ear. Frank loved this. He enjoyed it because when Mr Ballato touched him, it was a show of dominance. He was trying to humiliate Frank. But Gerard's touch was soft and gentle and loving. It felt so good and so Frank leaned into the touch before standing upright and rubbing his his body against Gerard's legs, and if he was a cat, he would be purring right now. He nudged his face into Gerard's butt and Gerard let out a yelp of surprise before giggling and pushing Frank's head back playfully.

Frank was enjoying this way too much. So much so that he hadn't even realised that everyone was now staring at the pair in silence. Everyone that mattered, anyway. Some of the people who'd stuck around were _aww-ing_ or giggling giddily at the display and other sneered in disgust but for the most part people were okay with it. Frank didn't care to see his family's reaction at this time, nor the reaction Mikey would give. He knew Mikey would go ballistic. He'd probably disown Frank as a friend; it'd be too weird now, wouldn't it?

He simply basked in the feeling he was getting from being pressed up against Gerard like this, licking and nipping as he went and warming up from the happy little giggles that Gerard was emitting.

Frank was overcome with a sudden exhaustion and he stopped nipping at Gerard's face for a moment. Instead, he dropped to the ground and curled himself around Gerard who sat on the ground, head laying in his lap as he felt the last tendrils of consciousness slip away and he was suddenly drowning in darkness.

*

All Frank had to say was that the change back into human was a lot less painful. But that was probably because he was passed out for most of it, thank fuck.

"Oh God." Frank groaned, head pounding as he came to.

His eyes widened in terror as he realised he was probably naked. He slapped his hands over his body and oh... He was covered in something soft. Cotton. A blanket. When did this get here? he was also indoors, he realised. He was no longer outside. A kitchen. He was home. Inside his kitchen, on the floor. What the fuck had happened?

"Hey, sleepy head." A voice startled Frank and he immediately attempted to pull himself up before realising that arms were wrapped around his waist, pinning him against a chest.

"Huh?" Frank started panicking. He was naked, lying on a floor in the lap of someone whose face he couldn't see. 

"Sh, it's me, Gerard." Frank almost heaved a sigh of relief and closed his eyes, but then he realised this was still a very weird situation to be in. Why was Gerard clutching Frank naked on a floor? Oh God... _What the fuck had happened?_

Frank pried Gerard's hands off his body and scrambled away. "I'm naked." He stated, watching Gerard as he wrapped the blanket around himself, covering his dignity.

Gerard nodded, a smirk playing on his lips. "I know."

"Why?" Frank gulped, eyes accusing.

Gerard cocked his head to the side, eyes narrowed. "You don't remember what happened?"

Frank furrowed his brows and closed his eyes momentarily before it all came flooding back to him in violent waves. It had happened. He had turned and he'd kind of sort of hunted a fox or something? And then he'd offered it to a scary looking wolf... God. Frank shuddered at the memory of it. And then... Frank's eyes shot open.

Gerard was watching him with a crease in his brow. Frank's eyes bulged from their sockets. "I-We... You! And my parents... They saw and, oh God. Fuck fuck." Frank stuttered out broken, not even half sentences. His mind was going a mile a minute and his chest was rising and falling at a rapid rate as the panic set in.

Everyone knew, now. They would fucking well know with the way Frank was such a desperate little whore when he was in wolf mode. All clingy and invading personal space like there was no tomorrow. He cringed as he remembered how he'd basically rubbed himself all over Gerard like a horny teenager. His face flared up bright red as he dropped his gaze to the floor.

"I- Sorry... About... Whatever happened." Frank muttered, tightening his hold on the blanket around him. "I don't know what came over me. I mean, really it wasn't even me it was the wolf and like I don't- what are you doing?"

As he talked, Gerard eyed him with a fixed gaze. He slowly leaned forward on his hands and knees before crawling over to Frank, lower lip pulled into his mouth as he nibbled it all seductively and fuck, Frank didn't know how to hold himself. He'd all but forgotten how to speak as he watched strands of hair fall over Gerard's eye, obscuring half his face as he inched closer in the darkness.

Frank gulped air, his throat all dry and scratchy. He sat back and watched as Gerard reached out, grabbing a hold of Frank's thighs through the thin blanket and pushing his legs apart so he could settle himself between them. Gerard sat himself up on his knees in front of Frank, head down and hair falling over his face as he eyed Frank softly, hands slipping down before smoothing through the gap in the blanket and palms pressing against Frank's chest.

Frank was breathing heavily and obnoxiously loudly, lips parted as Gerard smoothed his hands over Frank's torso before resting them on his stomach. Gerard settled himself a little more comfortably and slipped his hands around Frank's waist, pulling him close so their faces were inches apart. 

"Gerard..." Frank gasped out. It hadn't meant to sound like it did but he couldn't take it back now. His eyes felt heavy as Gerard's face inched closer and closer still until finally their lips pressed together. And that was when Frank lost all inhibitions because fuck it felt so good to kiss Gerard and nobody was around to see and fuck, everyone knew now anyway so there was nothing holding him back. He released the blanket from his hold and let it fall over his lap, thankfully still covering his junk as he gripped Gerard's face with his hands, pulling him as close as was humanly possible.

"You don't know," Gerard spoke between kisses, "how fucking long," He panted, "i've waited for this."

Frank ignored him and just let himself get lost in the kiss. He kissed Gerard until he could no longer feel his lips anymore. He kissed him until his lungs almost collapsed from lack of air. Gerard leaned in closer, letting Frank fall back against the floor as he straddled his hips, kissing him some more. It was a blur of lips and tongue and teeth and then Frank had to pull away because he could no longer take the not being able to breathe thing.

They stared at each other like that, for a moment, and Gerard groaned at how perfect Frank looked in all his naked glory, hair ruffled like he'd just had the best night's sleep, lips red and plump and raw and bruised and God he just wanted to kiss him again. So he did. He leaned down and their lips locked in another violent battle of skin on skin and tongue on tongue and Gerard had to pull away because otherwise he would probably take this innocent encounter a little too far. He was having a hard enough time as it was to not just strip the blanket off Frank in one fell swoop and take him right here and now.

Frank has his hands clasped over Gerard's face still and he smoothed his thumbs over Gerard's cheekbones as he smiled to himself in a dream-like state because Gerard looked so perfect leaning over him with his hair all in his face and ruffled so perfectly, lips red and plump and raw and bruised and he wanted to kiss him all over again but of course, his mouth got away with him and ruined the moment. 

"Isn't it weird how things never taste like they smell?" Frank murmured quietly and Gerard breathed out a small laugh through his nose.

"What?" He cocked his head, brows furrowed and Frank blushed hard, eyes focused on Gerard's lips as he spoke.

"Well... Like, you smell one way, like this really delicious musky scent and like, I really wanna just..." Frank reached up with his face, like he couldn't help himself, and took Gerard's lower lip between his teeth, tugging on it and darting his tongue out to trace it along the skin. Gerard moaned slightly from the contact and Frank released his lip before dropping his head back on the ground. "I wanna just eat you up. But then you taste really different. I don't know how to explain it. You taste really fuckin' good though. Not like with food when it smells really good but tastes, like, not as good. I don't know what i'm saying." Frank murmured at Gerard's expression, his face really hot and flustered.

God, Gerard wanted to eat _him_  up.

"I talk a lot of shit. You should really just shut me up when I do that." Frank murmured, annoyed with himself.

"Mm." Gerard hummed. "I know a way to do just that." He leaned down and kissed Frank again, this time trailing his lips down past Frank's lips, darting them along his jawline down to the crook in his neck. Frank gasped when Gerard suckled the sensitive skin and he Frank moaned for the first time in his life in front of another person when Gerard nibbled down, tugging and sucking at the skin, marking it up. Frank arched his back, heart pounding in his chest as Gerard continued working on him. It felt so strange, but he couldn't explain it. Like really fucking good. Like, not at all as he had expected. He always assumed that if anyone tried to kiss him there, he'd just end up in a fit of ticklish giggles.

This was all getting too much for him and it took every ounce of self-control Gerard had to remove his lips from Frank and drop his head to the floor behind Frank's shoulder, hot breath fanning against Frank's skin.

"You taste just like how I imagined you would, except a hundred times better. Like, if you were a food, i'd be fucking obese right now I swear to God." Gerard moaned and Frank snorted at him.

Gerard nibbled down on Frank's shoulder playfully. "Quit laughing at me, pup."

Frank closed his eyes and smiled deeply, humming contentedly as Gerard nudged at his shoulder with his nose, smoothing it along his skin.

"Sorry but like, that kinda sounded like a really shitty pick-up line." Frank giggled and Gerard leaned back to look Frank in the face.

"Oh shit, you saw right through me. I guess i'll have to use a different tactic, then." Gerard smirked and leaned down, pressing kisses to the corner of Frank's mouth.

"I guess you will." Frank murmured giggling when Gerard licked along his jaw.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Frank giggled and scrunched his nose up, wiping away the spit with the blanket. "That's really gross." 

"Sorry, but you just taste _so good._ Mm." Gerard mocked Frank and licked him again and Frank furrowed his brows, turning his head away from Gerard.

"Are you taking the piss? I swear, Gerard, I will hurt you." Frank murmured and crossed his arms over his chest.

Gerard chuckled at Frank and reached down to smoothed his hair away from his face before pressing kisses against his forehead and temple, moving down to his eyelids then down to his ear. "You couldn't if you tried." He muttered. "I'm stronger than you, for one. And _please_ , you do what I tell you." 

Frank shuddered when Gerard took his earlobe between his teeth and nibbled gently.

"O-oh yeah? You don't think I could take you in a fight?" Frank breathed out and Gerard shook his head, giggling.

"You're like a panda, Frank. You're a panda and i'm the _big_ bad wolf." Gerard purred in his ear.

"A panda?" Frank pouted. "A fucking panda?" Frank muttered, the innuendo flying way over his head.

Gerard sniggered. "Yeah, you fucking are. Did you know, pandas are made to eat meat? But all they do is eat bamboo sticks all day and that's why they're dying out. Because they're weirdo carnivores who choose to eat plants. Remind you of anyone?"

Frank glared at Gerard. "Fuck off, I- I killed that fox didn't I? I don't see any pandas killing foxes."

Gerard was giggling uncontrollably now and Frank was starting to get a little annoyed.

"What's so funny?" He whined.

"Frank, come on now. We both know you didn't kill that fox." Gerard giggled and Frank gaped at him, lips parted.

"Did too." He narrowed his eyes. How the fuck did he know?

"Oh yeah? Some vegetarian you are, then." Gerard grinned and Frank glared, annoyed.

"Fuck off." He murmured. "I'm, like, vegetarian when i'm human. It doesn't count when i'm... not."He turned away, face burning up once again.

Gerard reached down and smoothed his fingers through Frank's hair soothingly, watching as Frank's features fell slack and his lips curved up into a tiny smile. "Frank, it was me." Gerard whispered.

"Hm?" Frank blinked up at him.

Gerard leaned down and pressed his forehead against Frank's, lips curved up into a small smile.

"I know you're a vegetarian and I thought... I thought maybe you'd need a little help. We were all banking on you, Frank. You could not fuck this up and so to, like, save you the humiliation just in case you did... I left him there as a little back up plan. For you." Gerard finished, letting out a soft sharp breath.

Frank blinked up at him. What the fuck? He pressed his palms against Gerard's chest, pushing him away slightly so he could look him in the eye. "You- what? You didn't think I could do it?" Frank was a little bit insulted, if not _hurt_ , by this revelation. 

Gerard raised his brows at Frank as if to say, 'come on now'. Frank nibbled on the inside of his lip and looked down at his chest and Gerard let out a deep sigh.

"It's not that I think you _couldn't_  do it. It's that I thought you _wouldn't_. Your first change can be really very daunting and I knew that once you turned back and remembered what you had done, if you _had_  done it, then you could never forgive yourself. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you, Frank. Forgive me?" Gerard batted his lashes and Frank sighed. How could he be mad at Gerard when Frank was the one to blame here, really. He had decided to take the dead carcass, after all. Instead of being a little bitch, he should have sucked it up and done what he needed to. But he _wouldn't_. And honestly, if Gerard hadn't done that for him, especially since this was his first time, he probably would be freaking out a hell of a lot more right now.

Frank sighed deeply and shook his head, smiling up at Gerard. "There's nothing to forgive. What you did... It was really sweet. Thank you. I don't think anyone would have even thought to do something like that for me. Even my ma would have probably told me to just suck it up, you know."

Gerard smiled brightly, so bright that Frank had to look away or he may very figuratively have blinded himself.

Gerard stuck his face in the crook of Frank's neck, breathing him in. "My little panda." He murmured teasingly and Frank rolled his eyes, a terrible blush staining his face.

"I'm not your anything, let's get that straight first of all."

"Sorry, i'm too gay to be able to get things straight." Gerard retorted, smirking smugly.

Frank only blushed harder, huffing in frustration. "Dipshit." He murmured but pulled Gerard in for another kiss anyway.

"Gerard." Frank murmured after a quiet moment

"Yeah?" Gerard hummed.

"I'm still naked, you know." Frank said, dryly.

"So?" Gerard hummed, lying next to Frank, head on his shoulder. He traced his finger along Frank's exposed chest and frank sucked in a sharp breath. "I'm definitely not complaining."

"What are we doing?" Frank scrunched his nose up, realising they'd been lying on the cold linoleum floor of his kitchen for far too long.

"Hanging out?" Gerard offered, snuggling up to Frank.

"I'm cold." Frank shuddered as if on cue and pulled the blanket up as he started to push himself upright. "And getting quite uncomfortable."

Gerard rolled his eyes and sat up beside Frank. "Fine. I guess we can get you something to wear. Also, just a word of warning, I think everyone's waiting for us in the house." Gerard spoke quietly as he leaned into Frank and wrapped his arms around him, trying to keep him warm.

Frank looked to the floor as he pushed himself to his feet, bringing Gerard with him. "Fuck... I-I forgot about that. Are they... What did... What did my parents say?" Frank gulped, wrapping the blanket around himself so he was adequately covered up.

Gerard avoided Frank's eyes, instead he busied himself with adjusting the blanket around Frank's shoulders before leading him out of the kitchen. "I... I don't know. I mean, they were... Surprised, I guess. And then they sort of just... Accepted it, I think. I mean, they let me stay with you until you woke up, but really I think they were scared because I wouldn't let anyone else near you and I was being all possessive and shit. Sorry, I can't help it." Gerard blushed slightly, which didn't go amiss by Frank.

"Oh..." Frank breathed, letting Gerard slip his hand into his own, their fingers intertwined. It should be weird how Frank was already getting used to this whole thing and how much they'd already warmed to one another, but it just wasn't. It felt right. And Frank was going to embrace that fact whether he liked it or not.

Gerard pushed the door open that lead out of the kitchen into the hallway. "Ready?" He squeezed Frank's hand and Frank looked at him and nodded.

He smiled at Gerard, squeezing back once in response.

"Wait!" Frank pulled Gerard back, stopping him in their tracks. "What about Mikey?" He panicked and Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Let's not even go there, Frank."

*************

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *cough* {SmutSMUTSMUT}

 

*************

It was awkward, to start anyway. As soon as Frank and Gerard entered the room, everyone sort of looked up in unison but they had different expressions on their faces at the sight of Frank meekly pressed up against Gerard, their fingers interlocked.

Frank was just glad for the fact he was no longer prancing around naked. He'd rushed upstairs and pulled on a shirt and some sweatpants, much to Gerard's disappointment, but he really was not feeling up to facing everyone with a breeze up his crack.

Everyone was there. Lindsey was grinning like the Cheshire cat at the both of them. Frank held back a blush when she gave him a knowing look, especially when her eyes roved over the hickey Gerard had given him. Frank, not so discreetly, pulled his shirt up, trying to hide it from view but everyone had probably seen it by now.

And they knew what it meant.

Frank pressed closer to Gerard, his cheeks burning with an intense heat. He really did not want to be here right now. His hands felt clammy and he was glad for Gerard's tight grip on them otherwise, everyone would be able to see that he was trembling with nerves.

Anthony was there, his lips pulled up into an awkward smile because whatever he was looking at was nothing he had expected... But he was okay with it. He smiled as though nothing had changed. And Frank was glad for that. He wanted normalcy. He craved normalcy.

Donna grinned up at them. She looked the most pleased out of the lot, to be quite honest... After Lindsey, of course. Donald and Mr Iero were awkwardly trying to avoid meeting Frank or Gerard's eyes. Donald probably found it very strange that these two boys he knew very well, one of which was his own son, were now, like, together.

And Mr Iero was still trying to take this all in. But Frank was scared to look directly at his mother, or Mikey for that matter.

"I- I can't wrap my head around this." Mikey broke the silence finally and the tension in the air seemed to still for a moment as Frank waited for the onslaught that was headed his way.

"The both of you... It's... I can't." Mikey scrunched his nose up in disgust because this was his best friend and his _brother_. It was _weird_. "I never thought you- I didn't..." Mikey sighed, running his hands through his hair, unable to get the words out.

"I'm sorry, Mikey." Frank didn't know why, but he felt the need to apologise. Even though he didn't know what exactly he was apologising for. Gerard squeezed Frank's hand again before wrapping his arm around Frank's waist, holding him close.

Mikey sent Frank an incredulous look before turning to Lindsey and then back to Frank. "Yeah, I just don't get why you never _told_ me. You told her!" He waved his hands in Lindsey's direction. "Aren't I your best friend too?" Mikey frowned, annoyed.

"Obviously not, Mikey. I'll always be his number one." Lindsey stuck her tongue out at Mikey and Gerard cleared his throat, brows raised at Lindsey.

Lindsey sent him a sly grin before winking at Frank. "Oh, I mean after Gerard, of course."

Gerard nodded in approval at her before ruffling his hand through Frank's hair, much to Frank's annoyance.

Linda finally broke from her bordering on vegetative state. She had been sitting, trying to mull this all over in her head. She was just very... Confused. She had never thought of the possibility that Frank was... That he wasn't straight. And she felt terrible. Maybe that was why Frank had been acting so strange when she mentioned mates. She realised that he had been hiding this from her and she felt terrible because he'd felt the need to hide in the first place.

"Ma?" Frank stared intently at Linda, testing the waters with his toe dipped in. He didn't want to start rubbing this all in her face all at once. God knew what she was thinking after having found out that her son was gay. He looked up toward Gerard, eyes wide in silent conversation. Gerard raised his brows in question and Frank started prying Gerard away from his side.

Gerard furrowed his brows and held on but Frank sighed, shaking his head and it took a moment but Gerard gave in, with hesitance.

Linda blinked at Frank as he started towards her. "I should have told you both before..." He looked between his parents. "I wish i'd said something instead of having all this sprung on you at once. But the truth..." Frank sucked in a sharp breath when he felt his voice trembling. He reached over and placed a hand on Linda's shoulder from where she stood by the radiator. "The truth is, I didn't entirely know myself. This is probably really weird for you and pa, but I... I guess I needed to figure it all out for myself, first." He briefly glanced at Mikey too, as he spoke, showing that he was addressing them all.

Linda looked up at her son, tears sparkling her eyes. She breathed in, her chest rising high as she took a moment to compose herself. "It's okay." Linda smiled at him. She reached out and caressed her hand over Frank's cheek. She used her free hand to wipe away a stray tear. "I never would have thought... You know." She chanced a glance at Gerard before turning back to Frank. "I just wish you'd talked to me, too. I'm sorry you felt like you couldn't. I'm sorry you had to hide from your own mother. But you must know that I would be a complete fool for being upset with you for something you can't control." Frank felt his heart swell as she spoke and felt tears brimming his own eyes but he held them back.

Mr Iero appeared beside Frank, hand patting his shoulder and startling the small teenager. "You know, i'm just glad your mate isn't some bitch. We know Gerard. Gerard is a good boy. He'd take care of you, right Donald?" Mr Iero smiled at the other father in the room and Donald held up his thumb, smiling wide.

"Likewise." Donald grinned. "I don't know about you, but i'm fucking overjoyed about this news. Now Frank is like, officially my son. Well, son-in-law, but details, details." The adults in the room chuckled at that, especially Donna who was basically hysterical at this information. She was being more jittery than usual.

"Ohhh." She cooed, as though she couldn't contain her happiness. She jumped off her seat on the sofa and wrapped her arms around Frank in a giant bear hug, lifting him off the ground. Frank yelped in surprise and Donna released him back onto the ground. "This is so fucking amazing. I'm sorry for swearing, Linda." She sent Linda a sheepish look, who waved her off with a smile. "But this couldn't be more _perfect_. We're already family, Frank. This is just icing on the delicious cream filled chocolate fudge cake. Oh, now I want cake. And now i'm thinking about weddings." She buzzed excitedly on the spot and Frank almost choked on air, face burning with heat as he glanced quickly at Gerard.

"Wedding?" He squeaked, bewildered. All this talk about weddings and son-in-laws was making his stomach bubble and flutter and it was not a good combination because, like, what happened to taking things one step at a time? Gerard and Frank weren't even, like, official or whatever yet. _They hadn't even completed the mating ritual for one_ , Frank squirmed, blushing. And it had been a hot minute since anyone had even found out about them.

"Well, we can worry about all that later." Donna waved him off and Gerard was stifling giggles in the back. When Frank sent him a helpless look, Gerard winked at him and Frank's eyes fell timidly to the floor.

"I think we shouldn't be worrying about that right now at _all_ , but what do I know?" Frank murmured and he felt warmth encase him from behind, arms slipping around his middle, fingers interlocked against his stomach. Gerard settle his chin comfortably against his shoulder and Frank's face felt like it had been doused in molten lava. He pulled his lips into his mouth, biting down as he felt Gerard's fingers stroking his stomach softly. He brought his hand up to cover Gerard's own, noting how Gerard's hands were bigger than his own, which only made his blush worsen.

"Fuck, you guys are too cute." Lindsey warbled, cheeks tinted pink, eyes smiling. "I'm not even surprised by this, just to let you all know. Because, like, I knew way before any of you did. Way before Frank _himself_ knew, really."

"God, it's not a competition, Lynz." Mikey grumbled, arms folded across his chest.

Lindsey grinned at him. "You're just salty because Frank holds me in higher regards than you."

"No, actually, it's just cause you're a b-"

"Stop it!" Frank asserted. Why did he have to be friends with such weirdos? "The only reason I told Lindsey was because she's a girl and guys... We don't talk about things like that with each other. It would have been awkward. And besides, would you have taken it well if i'd told you I was crushing on your brother?" Frank spoke quickly and his eyes widened when he realised that, once again, his mouth had run away with him. It seemed embarrassment was becoming a regular thing in his routine these days. 

Gerard chuckled from behind him and Frank could _feel_  the smirk radiating off his face. The fucker.

Mikey narrowed his eyes and scrunched his nose in a way that said, 'Fuck, I guess not'. "I just... My brother man." Mikey whinged and Lindsey smacked Mikey in the arm.

"Suck it up, bitch. I don't know why you're acting like they did this just to spite you. You _do_ know that mates aren't, like, chosen. It's predestined. Like soulmates. I think it's completely and utterly romantic." Lindsey sighed, dreamily.

"Yeah, I _know_ that." Mikey murmured under his breath, annoyed.

"Then just be happy for them." Lindsey offered and Mikey huffed a frustrated breath.

"Yeah but like that's easier said than done, man. Everything's gonna change and be all weird because of this. God, I just need space." Mikey grumbled and pushed himself off the sofa. "I need to let this just sink in."

He started on his way out of the room. "I wanna go home. It's late." He stood, hinting at his parents because they were his ride home. He wasn't up to walking home when he was tired and it was cold as fuck outside.

"Oh, well... Happy birthday again, Franco." Donna grinned before leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek seeing as Gerard was still hanging onto Frank so it would be awkward to try and hug him.

Donald reached his hand out to shake Frank's, which the latter took and shook firmly a couple times before letting go, hands all clammy. He could've swore he saw Donald, not quite discreetly enough, wipe his hand against his jacket quickly. Yikes.

"You coming, Gee?" Mikey raised his brows, watching with lips pulled into a thin line and Frank felt Gerard shake his head.

Frank was blushing profusely. "You should go with them. It's quite late and anyway, I was going to head to bed." He murmured quietly.

"I thought I was spending the night here?" Gerard's breath fanned Frank's hair and the younger boy felt his heart stop for a moment, eyes wide.

"But... What?" Frank squirmed in Gerard's hold, eyes darting between his parents.

"We don't mind." Linda smiled sweetly, but Mr Iero looked like he was about to protest, when Gerard's dark eyes narrowed in his direction in warning. He knew that if he said no, Gerard would make him change his mind anyway so he sighed and nodded once.

"Just... No funny business." Mr Iero murmured and Gerard nodded at him in earnest.

"Of course. I just- you know how it is. I just need to be near him. That's all." Gerard gave Frank a quick squeeze and Frank was starting to feel awkward because he hadn't agreed to this and it was weird enough that his parents were agreeing to this, but he guessed they understood.

Mr Iero knew better than to rile up a werewolf, despite the age difference. Gerard respected Mr Iero, and Mr Iero could feel that. But he also knew that werewolves, especially before being mated, could be somewhat temperamental.

To ease the awkward tension in the air, he followed behind Mikey and Mr and Mrs Way with Linda, showing them out of the door and thanking them all for being here for Frank.

"Shit. Dad just text me. Gotta go." Lindsey rolled her eyes. "I'll leave you kids to it. Have fun." She blew a kiss at Frank before heading out the door, saying her goodbyes to Mr and Mrs Iero.

Anthony was the only one in the room and Gerard made no move to release Frank, so he stood up and nodded once at his brother, giving him a knowing grin before heading out of the room, no doubt to tend to Jamia or something.

"And then there were two." Gerard whispered into Frank's ear and Frank squirmed when he felt Gerard smooth his hands down to his navel, slowly, fingers resting just above Frank's waistband.

Frank finally squirmed himself out of Gerard's hold, laughing nervously as he brought his hand up to rub at the back of his neck while he yawned exaggeratedly. "I'm gonna go to sleep; it's been a long fucking day. I'll set up the guest room for you, or something." Frank turned to start walking away and Gerard followed suit.

He walked behind Frank up the stairs, eyes locked perfectly on his ass as he moved and Gerard's lips tugged up into a sly smirk. He reached over and pinched Frank's butt between his fingers and Frank yelped, losing his footing and falling backwards into Gerard.

Frank turned around red-faced and slapped his hand against Gerard's chest in a flustered huff. "Ass." He murmured, frowning.

"You have a very nice one. By the way, i'm not sleeping in the guest room." Gerard mumbled, lips against Frank's jaw.

Frank felt his heart palpitate. "Well, y-you can't sleep in my bed." He protested.

"Oh can't I? I assume your bed would be more comfortable, Frank, and I _am_ a guest in your house so it would only be courteous of you to offer me your bed." Gerard propositioned, brow arched.

Frank gulped, nibbling on his lower lip. "I... I guess. I'll take the guest room, then." He blushed, pushing away from Gerard, who slipped his hand into Frank's and pulled him close.

"Who says we can't share?" Gerard murmured softly, lips grazing Frank's lips.

Frank gulped again, louder than before, and sucked in a sharp breath to try and correct his breathing which seemed to be fucking around a lot lately when Gerard was near.

"My parents..." Frank trailed off, licking his dry lips.

"They gave us their blessing, did they not?" Gerard stated rhetorically, not expecting an answer.

"I know, but-"

"Frankie." Gerard gripped Frank's face between his hands and pulled his face up to look him in the eyes. "I've waited so long to finally have you and now that I do, i'm not letting a minute go to waste. I want to spend the night with you, holding you. I just need to be _near_ you. That's all." Gerard breathed, chest moving rapidly as his eyes trailed down to rest on Frank's parted lips.

Frank couldn't speak. He liked being physically close to Gerard, but he wasn't so sure if it was a good idea. Frank started shaking his head because Gerard was being a little bit ridiculously clingy, like, its not as though Frank was going to go running for the hills come morning.

"Frank." Gerard spoke a little more firmly, growing impatient. "You know what happens when you upset my wolf. He wants to hold you tonight. Just let him do this. I don't want to do anything against your will." Gerard murmured.

Frank nodded once, quickly, because he didn't want to find out what would happen if he said otherwise. It's not like Gerard would try and hurt him, right? They were mates after all and mates did everything to protect one another and keep each other safe and happy.

Frank pushed away from Gerard, hands still interlocked, and started walking towards his room at the end of the hall. He pushed the door open and flipped the switch on. He blushed, wishing that he'd remembered to pick up his clothes off the floor.

Frank unhooked his fingers from Gerard's, or at least tried to. Gerard's hold didn't let up. Instead, he pulled Frank straight to the bed, no beating around the bush, and wrapped his arms around Frank before dropping himself against the soft cushions, Frank lying on top of him.

Frank let out a yelp of surprise as Gerard pinned him against his chest, grinning wildly, red hair splayed out beneath him like a bloody halo.

"Gerard!" Frank giggled as Gerard rolled them over so he was pinning Frank to the bed.

Frank's eyes grew wide and he sucked his lower lip into his mouth, nervous energy bubbling under the surface as he breathed audibly.

Gerard smirked down at Frank as he sat back suddenly and started removing his jacket, tossing it against the floor.

Frank blinked in awe as Gerard's shirt rode up when he raised his arms, giving him a lovely view of his happy trail and the perfect, creamy skin hiding beneath.

"What are you doing?" Frank mumbled, blushing.

"Getting comfortable." Gerard shrugged nonchalantly as he sat up onto his knees so he could start undoing his jeans.

"Gerard!" Frank spluttered, arms pressing against Gerard's thighs to push him away and the aforementioned perfectly arched a brow in question.

"You don't expect me to sleep in these uncomfortable tight jeans, do you? They're very restricting."

"Well..." Frank huffed. "I'd prefer if you started undressing yourself over there." Frank pointed at the floor and Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but i'm just gonna get back in anyway. I was just making my job easier." Gerard countered.

"Who's gonna shut the light then?" Frank raised his brows, arms folded across his chest.

Gerard blinked at Frank. "I dunno, i'll just throw my shoe at it or something."

Frank narrowed his eyes. "Gerard." He scolded and Gerard sighed, pushing himself off the bed, defeated. 

"Fine, fine."

He ripped his jeans off and tossed them against Frank's desk chair before flipping the switch off and returning to the bed. He purposefully climbed over Frank to get to the other side and Frank blushed hard before turning the opposite way and settling his face into his pillow.

But it was too much for Frank to ask Gerard to stay on his own side, maybe give him a little personal space. Before he knew it, Gerard's arm slipped around his waist and his entire back was encased with Gerard's warmth. Frank's eyes shot open as he felt Gerard snuggle against him. He couldn't sleep; not like this. Not when he was so painfully aware of the fact that Gerard was holding him and oh God, Gerard hooked a leg over Frank's knee, pulling him closer. Fuck fuck. It was as though there was no oxygen in the air. He could hardly breathe.

"You okay there, Frankie?" Gerard murmured against Frank's hair and the younger boy just nodded.

"Mm hmm." He mumbled.

Frank felt Gerard smile against him before getting more comfortable. Gerard shuffled and Frank stayed completely stock still because he'd never done this with anyone before.

It was a foreign feeling, but Gerard was so warm and lovely and soft against him. It felt really nice.

And eventually, Frank felt himself drift off into a deep, comfortable slumber. 

**Two months later**

"Morning, sunshine." Gerard murmured against Frank's forehead as he felt Frank's lashes flutter when his eyes opened.

"Mmm. Hey." Frank smile, head tilted to look up at Gerard sleepily. Their legs and arms were tangled together beneath and between the sheets, their bodies pressed as close together as was humanly possible. Frank loved the way Gerard looked when he'd just woken up.

he loved everything about Gerard. He loved his stupid little horror movie collection that they spent most weekends watching all cuddled up together under a blanket. He loved Gerard's red hair. He loved Gerard pretty, hazel eyes. He loved the little point of his nose. The plump of his lips. His pronounced cupid's bow. The little lines at the corners of his lips. The curve in his side when he lay next to Frank. His plump thighs. And that fucking ass, oh man.

Frank reached around and slipped his hands over Gerard's ass, squeezing softly and giggling when Gerard let out a strange little sound in surprise. Gerard curved his lips up at Frank and the younger boy grinned before leaning forward and closing the unwanted gap between their lips.

"Frankie." Gerard murmured against his lips.

"Mm?" Frank hummed in response.

"You wanna take care of that morning wood, or should I?" He smirked and Frank instantly pulled back, cheeks blazed up in heat.

He realised his dick was straining against his boxers, between their bodies. And it was pressed firmly against Gerard's stomach.

"Shit, sorry." Frank muttered blushing profusely and pushing away but Gerard didn't let go. He hooked his leg around Frank's and pulled him closer. 

"Stay." Gerard blinked at Frank, his eyes growing dark, pupils blown. Uh oh.

Frank knew exactly what that meant.

Gerard leaned forward and pressed his lips against Frank's jaw, kissing along it before stopping just beside his ear. "Let me take care of you." He murmured softly, hand slipping between them and grasping Frank over his boxers.

Frank gasped, heart hammering in his chest. His breath was coming out in shallow pants as Gerard squeezed him between his fingers, softly, experimentally, and Frank felt himself throb at the touch. It felt so good, oh _God._

" _Gee._ " Frank whimpered, involuntarily twitching his hips against Gerard's hand. 

"Yeah?" Gerard murmured, his lips now in the crook of Frank's neck, nibbling him over his sweet spot where there was a fading hickey, marking him up again to show everyone that he belonged to Gerard now and nobody else could have him.

"I've never done this before." Frank panted, hips jutting against Gerard's hand.

"I know." Gerard continued suckling at his skin and Frank arched his back, pressing into Gerard's hand. He reached out and gripped Gerard's waist for stability, fingers pressing tightly into the soft, pudgy skin.

He let out small whimpering sounds and ground his teeth together to keep himself quiet, embarrassed that he was even able to make such sounds in the first place.

Gerard pushed himself up onto his elbow, leaning over Frank, before slipping his leg up so that he was straddling Frank's waist. Frank tilted his body so he was now laying on his back underneath Gerard and whimpered when Gerard removed his hand.

Frank gripped Gerard's wrist and returned it to the growing bulge between his legs. He arched his back as Gerard chuckled at him. "Eager little panda." Gerard grinned before using the heel of his hand to palm Frank over his boxers.

" _Ah_ -ngh." Frank could barely speak. It just felt so good to be touched there by something other than his own hand. It was exciting because Frank knew what he liked, but Gerard had yet to figure that out.

Frank could no longer take the fact that there was space between their bodies so he hooked his legs around Gerard's thighs, pulling him down flat against his chest. Gerard dropped with an _oomph_  and his face fell against Frank's soft hair.

Gerard removed his hand from between their bodies and gripped the pillow beneath Frank's head with both hands as Frank rolled his hips up into Gerard. " _Fuck_." Gerard gasped, Frank's bulge causing friction against his own, making him grow with each roll of the hips.

Gerard panted, hands fisting tighter against the cotton pillow cover as he bit down on his lower lip to stop from moaning out loud and waking everyone.

Frank splayed his fingers on Gerard's naked back, feeling the muscles ripple beneath his palms as Gerard rolled his hips against him. Frank's fingernails dug into the skin and Gerard couldn't stop himself from crying out when Frank's nails cut a line down from beneath his shoulder-blades. The pain felt so good, couple with the pleasure from the friction. But it wasn't _nearly_ enough. He needed more.

He needed Frank inside him, one way or the other.

It took every ounce of self control to stop himself from biting down on Frank's shoulder when he went to push off from Frank and Frank made the most adorable little mewl.

Gerard unhooked Frank's legs from around his thighs and pushed back, hands gripping the waistband of Frank's boxers before tugging them down his thighs in one swift move. Frank kicked them off the rest of the way, letting them fall to the edge of the bed. His lower half was completely exposed now, but he couldn't care to think past the lust-fuelled fog in his head.

Gerard licked his lips hungrily when his eyes fell on Frank's leaking cock lying erect between his spread thighs. It was throbbing and pulsating with needs, the veins so prominent and Gerard instantly ducked his head and took the tip between his lips. Frank let out a strangled moan, eyes bulging from their sockets as Gerard darted the tip of his tongue against Frank's slit, lapping up pre-cum and letting the excess spill down his chin. Gerard watched Frank through his lashes, their eyes locked together as he grazed his teeth softly against the head, back and forth and Frank's stomach did this crazy twisting and knotting thing and his entire body erupted into flames and sparks of energy fizzled all the way through to his toes, which were curled into the sheets so tightly.

He moaned throatily when Gerard stopped teasing him and wrapped his mouth around Frank, lowering his head until Frank hit the back of his throat. Gerard swallowed around his length and it took everything Frank had to not fuck desperately into his mouth at the constriction of his muscles around his throbbing heat.

And the feeling of being inside Gerard's mouth it was... It was incomparable. Unexplainable. It, like- it felt fucking _euphoric_.

"F-feels so g-good." Frank heard himself vaguely stuttering into the air, thighs trembling with need.

As soon as Gerard started moving against him, Frank's hand flew to Gerard's hair, helping him along. His other lay bent against his pillow, gripping so tightly, his knuckles were whited out.

"So good." Frank murmured again and felt a strange, tingly warmth pooling in his stomach and his dick felt like it was about to explode from the sensation of Gerard's mouth rubbing against his nerve endings, sending him into overdrive. He'd never felt nearly  _this_  good jacking off. Not even fucking close. He never wanted it to end. He felt the tension building and building inside him as his back lifted off the bed, pushing as far into Gerard as he could go, hips jerking sloppily as he tried to find release. God, it hurt but in the best way possible.

He pushed further and further, hand pinning Gerard down against him as he rolled his hips into his mouth, his dick so close to releasing into Gerard's throat and before he had the chance to reach his absolute climax, he awoke with a start. 

Frank's forehead was beading with sweat, hair slick to his scalp as he jolted upright, panting hard and fast. _Fuck, what was that_?

He'd just experienced a wet dream. About none other than Gerard, of course. Fucking fuck, he woke up too early. "No." He breathed, gulping and catching air because his throat was dry. "No, fuck. _Fuck_." He whined desperately. He fucking woke up right when it got to the good part. Fucking figures. "Gee." Frank moaned, slapping his arm out to reach for him, only to find the space beside him was empty. Frank pouted, frustrated, arms folded against his chest. Just when he needed Gerard, he wasn't even here. Fucking fuck.

He felt a familiar throbbing between his legs and his eyes widened when he realised he'd actually popped a boner in real life, sometime through that crazy dream. Oh fuck.

He gulped as he lifted the blanket and noticed his dick straining against his boxers, having left a small, wet stain.

"Shit." Frank muttered, brows furrowed as he shuffled to sit himself up. " _Ah_." He gasped when the movement caused friction against the material of his boxers and his nerves went into overdrive. Why the hell was it so sensitive? Frank reached down and poked at it through his boxers, smoothing the pads of his fingers against the bulge and he instantly bit down on his tongue to stop from crying out.

It was such a strange feeling. It was like a weird sort of pain filled pleasure. Like he knew that if he got himself off like this, he would probably have the best orgasm of his fucking life.

Without even thinking twice, he slipped his hand into his boxers, legs pulled apart under the covers before he gripped his length firmly at the base, gasping all the while as though he'd just stepped into an icy cold bath.

He was sweating more, if that was even possible, and his hand started moving against himself, twisting and stroking as he went, hips jutting into his fist.

His dream was so vivid; usually, when he dreamt, he'd forget the details as soon as he woke up. But the image of Gerard wrapping his lips around him, licking at the tip... _Fuck_. Frank pressed his thump into his slit, rubbing back and forth as he went and cursed repeatedly as he imagined that his thumb was Gerard's tongue working wonders. He gathered pre-cum and used it to help assist his hand back down his length and he was already working up a rapid speed.

It didn't take him long to come because he was still reeling like fucking mad from the dream, and when he did, he imagined himself spilling inside Gerard, his cum dripping from the corners of Gerard's mouth because it was too much for him to swallow. It pooled down on the bed, between Frank's legs. Frank threw his head back, hitting it against the headboard behind him as he came down from his high.

That was good, but for some reason, Frank felt like it wasn't _enough_.

This was weird. Jacking off always took the edge off him. He always calmed down afterward but no sooner had he come down when the squirming heat was building inside him again, pooling down between his legs.

"Wh-what the...?" Frank murmured, panting hard still because he hadn't even had time to catch his breath yet and his dick was already twitching to attention in his cum-slicked hand. How was this even possible?

Frank had never felt so fucking horny since he was, like, twelve. And even then, it had taken him a while to recover before he could even _think_ about going again.

Frank frowned and closed his eyes tight, trying to will it away. "Fuck off." He groaned to his dick, his thighs twitching and trembling with the need to tense up from another mind-numbing orgasm.

He winced as he removed his hand from around his dick, sneering in disgust at his cum-slicked hand. he sucked in a deep breath and groaned in defeat, before wrapping his fingers around his length once again and pumping himself, going quick and hard, no time for messing around. He needed to find release. His body was screaming at him to just fucking _hurry up_.

He moaned uncontrollably, over and over again, Gerard's face spurring him on. His mind drifted to his thighs and he imagine he was fucking Gerard against a wall, those thighs wrapped around his hips as he had a tight hold on them. He gritted his teeth together as his free hand fisted against his sheets so hard, he was about to tear holes into the soft cotton material.

" _Fuck_." He gasped, over and over again, lips parting further and further as he grew closer and closer, drool spilling from the corner of his mouth.

"Gee. I-I need- _please_. Oh _God,_ right there, _right fucking th-th-"_ He choked out, his words stopping still in his throat as he spilled in white hot bursts over his fist, pupils blown to their full extent while he pumped himself sloppily through his second orgasm. He gasped and panted as he came down once again, all fucked out. His head lolled against his shoulder and he closed his eyes, hand slacking around his length.

He took a moment to regain his composure. What the fuck was going on? Why was he so horny all of a sudden? Sure, he was a boy and things like this happened oftentimes, but never ever had it felt  _this_  bad. He could talk himself down from it, usually, and it would work. But this time, it was as though he'd lost all semblance of self-control and his body took control for a moment. Like, it caused him physical pain to not be able to get himself off.

Maybe it was the fact that he and Gerard hadn't gone past making out and dry humping. Frank was always too chicken to go all the way, or to even go further than sloppy hand jobs. That was the reason he no longer slept beside Gerard at night; because it was just too fucking tempting, and he was waiting for the perfect moment, although when that was he had no fucking idea.

But right now, if Gerard was here, he was pretty fucking positive he would have begged to fuck him into the next century, because  _fuck taking it slow_. 

He needed him. He needed him so bad. There was a strange, high pitched sound coming from somewhere and it took Frank a moment to register the fact that he was whimpering and whining. Fucking _whimpering_  like a pathetic little bitch. _Jesus fucking Christ man_.

But he couldn't help it. He could feel himself slowly slipping out of his own control, his wolf starting to take over. Frank squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head rapidly, slapping the heels of his hands against his forehead.

"Ew, fuck!" He cringed when he realised his hand was still covered in cum. He scrunched his nose up, filled with slight contempt as he begrudgingly slipped out of his bed in desperate need of a shower. As soon as he got onto his feet, he felt that fucking warmth pooling inside him again and groaned in frustration. Make that a _cold_  shower.

*

 Frank had locked himself inside his room. He'd gone for a shower. Three times over now, in the span of like two hours. Fuck.

It was getting out of control. He couldn't bring himself to leave his room even for breakfast. His mother had come to call him down, but he'd brushed her off with excuses. 

He needed Gerard. He was fucking desperate at this point. it hurt _so much_  that he'd turned himself into a sobbing wreck, knees pulled up to his chin as he pressed himself against his wall. He was trying all sorts of techniques to stop himself from feeling this way. Was there something wrong with him? He was growing scared. It was unhealthy for someone to be able to get it up at least _fifteen fucking times_  within that two hour span. He'd orgasmed at least twice that amount, coming without even touching himself. His thoughts wouldn't stop going to filthy places, no matter how hard he tried not to think about things like Gerard fucking him into the wall so hard, he left a Frank-sized dent.

It hurt to even move. He was completely still and had been for the past ten minutes. Not moving helped a fucking lot. It stopped him from thinking about it too much. Otherwise, he'd have bolted out the front door, straight to Gerard's house, until he had him pinned against the wall. or the bed. or the fucking floor, he didn't even care at this point, he just needed _something_  other than his own hand.

His phone had buzzed a few times, signalling multiple messages but Frank tried to ignore them, focusing on talking himself down.

He was growing more and more frustrated as his phone continually buzzed and the theme to the  _Jaws_  shark attacks rang out, now signalling a call.

He had considered calling Gerard at least fifty fucking times, but what the fuck was he going to say to him? And even if he did come over, his family were still in the house and he was pretty sure someone would walk in on them doing the do. Despite the pain he felt from not being near, or _inside_ , Gerard right now, he was sure he would feel a hundred times worse if his mother walked in on them going at it like rabbits.

He needed help. He had to call someone. _Anyone_.

He sucked in a deep breath, cheeks puffed out as he eyed his phone. That was sat on his nightstand. All he had to do was reach out and grab it. Right. There.

Frank took a few deep breaths before moving as quick as he could. He pushed out to the side and as he reached for the phone, he had misjudged the distance and ended up toppling to the floor, phone falling on his forehead.

"Fuck you!" He screamed to nothing in particular as that fucking friction, that he was growing absolutely fucking livid about now, occurred once again after he'd worked so hard to not think about it. And his forehead was now sore.

 _"Fucking great."_ He murmured as he ground down his teeth and crossed his legs over one another tightly, thighs pressing against his bulge.

He scrolled though his contacts at a rapid rate, thumb moving fast before pressing the dial button on the first name that had come to mind.

She picked up after the second ring. "He-"

" _Lindsey._ " Frank's voice was strained.

She gasped on the other end, instantly assuming the worst. "Frank, oh God are you alright? What's happened?" She stumbled over her words and Frank held back another cursed moan.

"No." Frank choked out after he caught his breathing for a moment. "I th-think i'm dying." He whimpered involuntarily and Lindsey gasped again, even louder.

"I'm coming the fuck over right now. Where the hell is Gerard?" She murmured to herself and Frank's eyes bulged, a cold sweat breaking out down his spine.

"No!" He yelled, a little _too_  loudly. "You abso-fuckin'-lutely cannot do that." He stammered. 

"Frank-"

She was cut off when Frank let out a toe-curling moan. He slapped his hand over his mouth, realising what exactly he had just done.

The line went dead silent for a long, drawn out moment.

Frank kept his hand pressed against his lips. Not even Lindsey's breathing could be heard.

And then;

Laughter.

Giggling.

Giddy giggling.

High school girl with an inappropriate crush on her hot music teacher type giggling.

"I-I just told you i'm-ah- dying. And you're f-fucking _laughing_  at me?" Frank whined, hand pressed against his groin, putting pressure on himself, like you did when you were trying to stop yourself from pissing, as though that would stop him feeling anything.

"Frank." Lindsey spoke quietly. "Where is Gerard?" She repeated, this time, her tone amused.

"I don't know- h-home?" He ground out through his teeth.

"Well get your little butt over there right fucking now because you, my friend, are experiencing," She stopped for an ominous moment, voice low, " _the dreaded heat_."

"Wh-What?" Frank's eyes were so wide, he felt as though they would pop out of his skull at any moment. A terrible shudder went through his body and Lindsey giggled at his reaction. "H-How could you possibly fucking know that?" Frank spoke fast, afraid he would make another embarrassing sound. Lindsey was months away from 18. She couldn't know what it felt like, especially since heat arrived in the winter months and her birthday was in May and- Oh. _Oh._

"Frank, I know my fucking shit, all right? I research stuff and besides, the timing all adds up. It's December, doofus. All the way through to March, for a week each month, you will-"

"I _know."_ Frank muttered, frowning. Fuck.

Fucking fuck.

He knew all this already. How the fuck had it slipped his mind so easily? 

The timings for heat varied from neighbourhoods because usually, females within packs would synchronise their patterns and that was when males would start picking up their scents.

Frank turned to the window. It was fucking open. 

He face-palmed himself. He hadn't even felt the breeze with how hot his body was running at the moment. He'd slept all night with the fucking window open and somehow, his wolf had picked up on some female's scent which was why he'd been rubbing himself off until his dick felt like it would drop off his body. He shuddered at the terrible thought, clutching himself protectively as though someone would come in with a samurai sword and slice it clean off.

"Frank, you _need_  Gerard otherwise it won't go away. Call him. Right now."

Frank shook his head, before realising this was a phone call. "I can't, Lynz. I can barely stand up without popping a fucking boner. And even if he got here, my parents are home. My brother is here. My _pregnant sister-in-law_  for fuck's sake." Frank felt a chill down his spine at the thoughts. "I-I don't know what to do." Frank muttered desperately. "Help me, Lynz." He whimpered and Lindsey sighed deeply.

"I'm coming over right now. I'll be there in ten." Then she cut the phone off and Frank blinked down at the screen, squirming on the floor.

He realised that Gerard had tried to get through to him. Thirteen missed calls. 

Frank wondered if Gerard was going through the same as he was right now. 

The thought made his dick twitch again and he groaned, throwing his head into his palms. " _Fuck me_." He muttered, exhausted and exasperated.

He stared at his phone again and decided against calling Gerard. Fuck knows what would happen if he did that. Maybe pheromones could get exchanged through the phone, who the fuck knew, and then Frank would be screwed because he was sure his dick would probably, quite literally, fucking explode.

Lindsey walked through his bedroom door precisely eleven minutes and twelve seconds later. Frank had started counting to keep his mind off everything that was going on down south.

"You're late." He muttered, ensuring to keep completely still on the floor.

Lindsey scrunched her nose up, hand flying to her mouth. " _Jesus, it smells in here._ " She grumbled and Frank flipped her the bird, brows furrowed together in annoyance. He had no time for fucking around.

"Shut up and help me." He groaned and Lindsey softened her features, eyes slightly wide as she took in his current predicament.

"Fuck, you look like shit, Frank. Like you've been fucked seven ways into heaven. Jesus, you're a mess." She murmured.

" _Lindsey._ " Frank spat through his teeth, annoyance clear in his tone, eyes dark, and Lindsey smiled sheepishly at him, realising he was probably going through some crazy shit right now.

"Sorry. Come one." She leaned down and kept her breath held slightly as she helped him to his feet, letting out a grunt. The pheromones he was giving off were making her stomach funny with nausea. She wasn't of-age yet so they didn't affect her as they should. Really, they only repelled her.

Frank was gripping her arm so tightly and Lindsey had to hold in a squeal of pain, letting him hold her as she hauled him out of his bedroom door and down the stairs. It was a struggle, but they got there in the end. Frank was wearing sweatpants now; he'd forced himself into them after his third shower and hadn't touched himself since then, thank fuck, otherwise Lindsey would not be very happy right now since he had his hands on her.

Thank fuck nobody was around, because otherwise, Frank was pretty positive they would know exactly what was going on and he would never be able to live down the embarrassment.

He walked as fast as his trembling, jelly legs could carry him until he dropped himself into the passenger side of Lindsey's car. "Fucking drive." He groaned and Lindsey furrowed her brows at him as she turned the ignition on. 

"Don't use that tone with me." She narrowed her eyes and Frank shrank back slightly from the look in her eyes, sending her his own apologetic look, lips pulled into a thin line.

She pulled out of the driveway and Frank groaned, feeling the heat grow hotter and hotter the closer they got to his house.

He darted his eyes, his head foggy and eyes heavy lidded. "Fuck." He groaned, stretching the vowel.

"What now?" Lindsey muttered, trying to concentrate on the road.

"Everything is fucking turning me on." Frank whimpered, tightening his crossed thighs together when they hit a speed bump. " _Even boobs._ " Frank scrunched his nose up. "I'm going crazy." He whined, hands against his face. "The world is not in order."

Lindsey couldn't keep the grin off her face and watched as Frank sucked in a sharp breath when she parked up in Gerard's driveway. He was too desperate and out of it to be relieved by the fact that Gerard's parent's car wasn't in the driveway. Which meant they'd probably gone out.

Frank practically bolted out the car before she'd even turned the engine off, and before Frank reached the front door, it was pulled all the way open and Frank stopped dead in his tracks at the sight.

Gerard's hair was ruffled all over, as though he'd been running his hands through it over and over again. Strands stuck to his forehead, against his cheekbones. His shirt was loose and baggy and _fuck_  he wasn't even wearing pants. His shirt barely covered his thick thighs. Frank's eyes trailed all the way back to his face again and he watched as Gerard licked at his red lips, cheeks flushed with heat and his eyes were fucking dark. From this distance, Frank could see that his pupils were completely blacking out his iris' and then Gerard gave Frank this look. A look that read something like ' _come and fucking get me'_  and Frank could no longer hold anything back. All he saw was red and he was bolting up the driveway at lightning speed before he pounced on Gerard without warning, arms wrapping around the older boy's neck and he jumped, his legs hooking around Gerard's hips. Gerard stumbled slightly at the movement but he caught Frank, hands pressing against the younger boy's ass to keep him steady and suddenly, their lips were melded together, so perfectly. Frank groaned in relief and approval. So much fucking approval because _this. This_ was what he had been craving.

He breathed Gerard in, the musky scent filling his nose and God it smelled so much more intense than usual. This time, he was scared he would _actually_  eat Gerard up.

They kissed each other hard and fast, Frank letting out desperate little whimpers as he pushed his erection against Gerard's stomach.

Gerard gasped into his mouth and their lips parted, connected by a string of saliva.

He kept his darkened gaze on Frank as he kicked out to shut the front door.

" _Need you. Now_." Frank moaned between kisses, their lips somehow connected once again. He hadn't even realised they were kissing, it just happened, like their bodies were being pulled together by some invisible magnetic force.

Gerard didn't respond, instead, he impatiently pushed Frank against the nearest wall and Frank groaned into Gerard's mouth, head hitting the wall behind him. Gerard panted hungrily as he trailed kisses down Frank's jaw and neck. He kissed all the way down to his collarbone and groaned, hating the fact that they were separated by unwanted layers of clothing.

He released Frank momentarily and gripped his waistband before tugging them down his legs in one quick movement and groaning when Frank's dick sprung free; he hadn't even bothered with boxers after that third shower. Frank kicked them off the rest of the way, not having even bothered with putting on shoes before he'd gotten here.

Frank tugged his shirt off as Gerard did the same, their arms moving quick and trembling with excitement because _finally_  they'd feel some sort of release.

Gerard fumbled out of his own boxers and moaned shakily as he kicked them to the floor.

As soon as the boxers touched the ground, their naked bodies were tangled together in a heap against the wall. Gerard rolled his hips down against Frank, his dick rubbing against Frank's underside, and their moans mixed together in harmony as they rubbed against one another for relief.

Gerard slipped his hands up Frank's thighs, resting them on Frank's ass before pushing him into himself and rolling against him one more time, his head thrown back as he moaned to the heavens. Frank wrapped his thighs around the older man, using his arms to hoist himself up.

"Gee, fucking... _Gee_." Frank whimpered desperately, squirming because he didn't know exactly what he wanted; he was hoping Gerard would just do _something_. Gerard growled low in his throat, shifting Frank so his erection lined up with his entrance.

He didn't even prep him; he didn't have time to because he was 0.3 seconds from imploding. But as he went to push in, despite Frank's eagerness and desperation, Gerard stopped himself for a moment, using every last bone had in his body.

"Frank." He ground out through his teeth. "This will hurt, I won't lie. I'd rather it be me, than you." He panted. "I can take the pain. Besides, not to be a size queen or anything, but I think it would hurt you more than me." Gerard muttered with every ounce of strength he held, a breathy laugh escaping his throat.

Frank nodded, the dark look in Gerard's eyes. " _Anything. I don't care, just please I fucking need you."_ Frank whimpered, barely able to get his words out and that was all the incentive Gerard needed. He shuffled them both, it took a moment to get the position right, between Gerard lowering them both to the ground and flipping them so Frank straddled his waist.

Frank looked down at Gerard through his lashes, hand at the base of his dick as he rubbed the leaking tip against Gerard's spread entrance. Gerard had his legs spread wide, either side of Frank and he groaned, pulling Frank close with his arms wrapped around his middle.

"D-don't w-we need lube. And prep and-"

"Frank." Gerard snapped lightly, groaning. "No time. Need you. _Now._ " He groaned and then Frank was pushing forward and Gerard cried out, his ass settled in Frank's lap. He shifted so Frank was pushed further inside him, the stretch of his muscles sending a momentary jolt of pain throughout his body.

Frank couldn't even breathe properly enough to ask Gerard if he was okay because _fucking fuck this was probably what it felt like to be on ecstasy._

He felt it all the way down to his bones when he entered Gerard, his toes curling as he pushed in all the way and Gerard threw his head back, moaning and whimpering all the while. Gerard gripped his hands into Frank's hair from where his arms were hooked beneath Frank's shoulders, He pulled Frank's face against his own pressing their lips together and tugging on the strands of Frank's hair as they let their lips move in synchronisation.

"So. Good." Frank moaned into Gerard's mouth and Gerard responded with a spine-shuddering groan of approval as Frank pulled back and slammed himself back inside Gerard with a slap of skin-on-skin.

Gerard groaned as Frank continued moving inside him, stretching him out. Frank couldn't take this. His fist was nothing compared to Gerard. He pushed in and out, working up a smooth rhythm letting his body do the work and his mind focus on kissing Gerard at the same time.

Their bodies were sweating, Gerard's leaking cock throbbing between their bodies when Frank found his prostate.

"R-right there. _Frank_." Gerard moaned as he jutted his hips up so Frank was buried further inside him. Frank could barely move with how Gerard was sat on top of him in this awkward angle so Gerard took it upon himself to take the reigns. He slid himself along Frank's length, pushing Frank back so he was now laying on the floor. Gerard moved himself along Frank as soon as his back hit the floor, riding him with a quick and desperate rhythm. 

Frank was gone by now. His eyes were rolled into the back of his head, neck arched upwards so his adam's apple was pronounced. He was presenting himself to Gerard and without even thinking, Gerard leaned down so his face was pressed against the crook of Frank's neck. His breathy moans were tickling Frank's hair as he continued moving against him. Frank's back was arched upwards, obscene moans departing his mouth as he jutted his hips up into Gerard, their bodies a blur of movement.

Gerard could feel it, every time Frank slammed into him and hit that sweet fucking spot, his stomach burned and twisted and knotted, tensing up. He knew that feeling. He was close. So close.

Just a little more.

Without even thinking about it, Gerard latched his teeth around Frank's shoulder, biting down as he spilled over their stomachs untouched, his come hitting his chest and some reaching Frank's chin.

Frank cried out as Gerard bit down into him, teeth piercing the skin. 

And he finally came inside Gerard with one final thrust, his cum filling Gerard up inside, hot and sticky. He watched from heavy lidded eyes as excess spilled from inside Gerard, down his thigh and onto Frank's hips.

Gerard removed his mouth from around Frank, realising that he had just marked him as his. It was official. They were now mated.

At least that's what Gerard thought at first.

Frank panted hard as he came down for what he hoped was the last time today. That was the best thing he had ever felt and as much as he was more than willing to feel that way again, he was all fucked out for now.

"That... I- _fuck_." Frank gasped and Gerard blinked down at him, trying to clear his foggy vision.

"Y-you marked me." Frank gulped, hand slapping against the tender spot Gerard had made with his teeth.

Gerard nodded, unable to speak.

"I- w... That's it then? W-we're mated, right?" Frank panted hard and Gerard blinked before letting out a slight moan.

Frank furrowed his brows and when he looked between them both, he realised that Gerard's heat hadn't stopped, his dick twitching to attention once again.

Oh.

Maybe...

It made sense that with two males, it would be different.

Maybe they had to sleep with each other in order for it to be official, to appease both their wolves.

Frank looked up at Gerard. "I... Are we...?" He asked with his eyes and Gerard understood what he was saying.

"I- I think we have to switch." Gerard groaned. "Fuck... I don't- we have to do it one more time."

Frank nodded, understanding. It wasn't fair if Frank was now immune to the heat, whereas Gerard was not. And the fact that Gerard was a dominant made it that much worse because it must have killed his wolf to have to bottom to an omega.

He looked up at Gerard through big eyes because he could barely move himself off the ground. Gerard leaned down and tucked his hands under Frank's knee and shoulders, picking him up bridal style, and despite what had just happened, Frank fucking _blushed_. He blushed at the most innocent thing that had happened to him all day.

"I'll give you time to recover." Gerard murmured. "It's not as bad now. Y-you need to rest." Gerard murmured and Frank shook his head, a traitorous yawn leaving his lips.

"No, Gee. I- you can't-"

"Frank." He spoke firmly, eyes dark and Frank shrank back a little. "Rest." He commanded and Frank did as he was told, snuggling into Gerard's chest instantly.

He hadn't realised just how exhausted he was when his eyes were unable to even open by the time Gerard had reached the top of the stairs.

And by the time he was tucked into Gerard's bed, he was fast asleep.

*************

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MORE *SHIT* SMUT

 

Frank stumbled down the stairs in a bit of a haze, fists rubbing against his tired eyes. He was a little bit drowsy, and his muscles were kind of sore, too. He'd slipped on Gerard's shirt over some boxers, which came down to about his knees because Frank was so much smaller in size than his counterpart.

He had a permanent blush on his face, a strange warmth buzzing through his entire body as he walked down the steps in search for his mate. He couldn't seem to keep a smile off his face. A small smile that he didn't even realised his face had been pulling since he'd come to. It was just sort of subconsciously etched there. He felt all giddy inside, like he couldn't explain.

He rounded the doorway into the living room, following Gerard's delicious musky scent, and peered around the door frame. He held back a giddy giggle by biting on his lower lip, tugging it into his mouth when his eyes landed on a shirtless Gerard in sweatpants, vigorously wiping down the shelf above the fireplace.

Frank curved a brow, admiring Gerard's ass as he bent over and picked up a photo frame and replaced it onto the shelf, moving in a totally deliberate fashion Frank noted. Gerard stopped then and spoke without even turning around, his voice slightly strangled but bemused all the same. What a strange combination. "It's rude to stare, Frank."

Frank blushed a little harder, smiling sheepishly at the back of Gerard's head. "Oh yeah?" He murmured as he started walking towards the older boy, before wrapping his arms around him from behind, face buried between his shoulder blades. He felt Gerard stiffen under his touch, like he'd forgotten how good it felt to be touched by Frank. Or held by him. "I was just wondering what the heck you're doing." Frank murmured into Gerard's skin, breathing him in.

Gerard gulped. "Cleaning."

"Why?" Frank muttered before pressing soft kisses against the top of his spine, making Gerard suck in a sharp breath.

"I didn't want anyone coming home to find... A mess." Gerard spoke quickly. "I needed to get my mind off things. Plus I couldn't sleep, it's too early for sleep." Gerard spoke, brimming with energy.

"Why?" Frank furrowed his brows, flustered because he knew what mess Gerard was referring to. Whoops. "What's on your mind, I mean?" Frank spoke, slightly worried, hands tightening around Gerard, pressing into his soft skin.

Gerard didn't answer him. Instead, he countered with a question of his own. "Did you sleep well, Frank?" His voice was heavy with something Frank couldn't quite place.

Frank was busy littering kisses against Gerard's back to answer with words, so he nodded against his skin instead, his smile having grown at the proximity of Gerard.

"That's good." Gerard let out a shuddery breath. "You'll need your energy Frankie," Gerard pressed his hand over Frank's on his stomach, interlocking their fingers, "because the way you're working wonders with those lips of yours is driving me crazy and I don't think I can wait any longer." Gerard's teeth were ground together now and before Frank knew it, he'd spun himself around so he was now pressed chest-to-chest with the smaller boy.

Frank let out a squeak of surprise, his body flushing with a burst of heat when he saw Gerard's darkened eyes, barely even hazel anymore. His red hair was falling in perfectly messy strands over his eyes, cheeks tinted pink.

Frank looked meekly up at Gerard through his lashes, half afraid of what he was going to do to him, yet turned on at the same time. _Jesus, Frank. Hold it together for fuck's sake._

Frank continued nibbling on his lower lip, growing nervous at the intensity of Gerard's eyes. "Can't wait for what?" Frank whispered, barely able to breathe let alone talk. Of course he knew the answer. He _felt_ it as soon as Gerard had turned himself around and pressed their bodies together. It felt as though they'd been made from the same mould; the way their bodies aligned and how Gerard's curves pressed perfectly against Frank's body, and how Frank's head fit perfectly in the crook of Gerard's neck and the way they just _knew_  how to hold each other without all the awkward fumbling and the repeated ' _is this alright?_ '. 

Gerard answered his question by leaning down and pressing his lips against Frank's, quick and hard. Their lips instantly locked together, heads tilted at just the right angles and arms moving to hold each other tightly; Frank's wrapping around Gerard's neck and Gerard's wrapped around the smaller's waist, tight and close. Just as they liked it. Their lips moved in synchronicity, and they kissed until their lips were sore and bruised and tender.

Gerard unlocked their lips, breathing heavy and deep as he looked down at Frank while he licked away saliva from his lips.

As Gerard took a breather, he didn't want to waste the moment so he used it to observe Frank. To watch how his eyes lidded over after they kissed, as though he was on some sort of hormone driven high. The way his hair was all tousled and coupled with his flushed cheeks and pouty lips, he looked adorably flustered.

Gerard groaned when he realised Frank was clad in his shirt. He loved the way it hung off his body, revealing just the tiniest hint of his soft, creamy thighs, just teasing him. Gerard couldn't wait to tear it off his body and get a hold of him, bite all over his skin and claim him over and over and over again. Frank gulped because Gerard looked deadly now, like he was so gone and even the mere presence of Frank, despite the fact he was doing absolutely nothing and just standing there looking all pretty, was enough to make Gerard lose all semblance of control.

Frank didn't know what was coming when Gerard suddenly grasped his body in a tight grip and hauled Frank over his shoulder, hand flat on Frank's ass. Frank let out a squeal of surprise, his face extremely hot when Gerard turned his face to press a kiss against Frank's side on the skin that was peeking through because the shirt had rode up to reveal part of his stomach and boxers.

"Gee!" Frank choked out as Gerard started moving towards the stairs, carrying him up each step with ease, as though Frank weighed absolutely nothing. Which, to Gerard, he probably didn't to be quite honest.

Gerard didn't speak, not until they reached his bedroom at least. He gave Frank's ass a curt squeeze, smirking hard when Frank shrieked out, and dropped him to the bed, watching Frank bounce against it before gaining his footing. He lay there, staring up at Gerard all big-brown eyed, lips parted in waiting and chest moving visibly harshly as he leaned up on his elbows. Frank was filled with a sudden burst of confidence, seeing the way he had an effect on Gerard. It made him feel powerful for a moment and with that in mind, he slowly inched his thigh apart, legs opening and practically inviting Gerard between them.

Gerard moaned at the sight before growling lowly. He crawled between Frank's spread legs and gripped his thighs, making Frank gasp and blink down at him, nibbling harder on his lip. Gerard pushed them down flat against the bed before straddling Frank's waist so his knees were either side of Frank's hips.

Gerard slipped his hands up Frank's shirt, smoothing his fingers over the skin and watching Frank's face all the while turning a deeper and deeper shade of red, his body writhing helplessly beneath him. Gerard leaned down so their lips were barely touching and Frank gulped, a thought coming to him as soon as Gerard's hands started trailing lower and lower and he had to bite back a moan of approval.

"Gee- _wait._ " He gasped, his face burning with a terrible heat he couldn't shake. "A-are you sure we're alone?"

Gerard furrowed his brows and leaned closer, pressing his lips against Frank's chin, nibbling at it as he went. "Yeah, they left in the morning when they realised what was going on. To give us space." His breath was hot against Frank's lips and they connected once again in a deep, slow kiss. Frank's stomach wouldn't stop flipping every so often, especially when Gerard's fingers curled around the waistband of his boxers and tugged at them, teasingly.

Frank gasped and lifted his hips desperately, letting Gerard tug them down off his legs, their lips never disconnecting all the while. Frank went to tug his shirt off when Gerard stopped him, a sly look in his eye as he gripped Frank's waist. "Keep it on." He murmured against Frank's ear, nibbling on the soft lobe. Frank gulped and his throat went dry at his next words. "I want to see you wearing my shirt while I fuck your pretty little ass, Frankie." He muttered, his tone thick and throaty and breathy all the same, fingers teasingly pressed against the hair at Frank's navel.

Frank nodded immediately, complying with his lips pressed tightly together. He felt warmth pool in that familiar place between his legs and he'd swore he'd had enough of this, that he'd been all fucked out from earlier, but it seemed he was able to go _at least_ one more time. And now he was completely awake, no longer drowsy, bubbling with energy that could only be shaken off one way, he was sure.

Gerard pressed his face into Frank's clothed chest, rubbing his cheek against it and Frank sucked in a sharp breath when Gerard started nibbling and tugging at the material, dark eyes locked on Frank's unblinking ones.

"G-Gee..." He murmured, voice thick. "I-I don't know if I can go again." He spoke quickly, flushed and embarrassed when Gerard stopped trailing his hand down his stomach, resting his hand on Frank's inner thigh, teasing.

Frank wrung his finger's through Gerard's locks nervously as he nibbled on his lower lip to keep from whimpering timidly at the way Gerard's brows furrowed together, eyes growing darker still if that was even possible.

Frank closed his eyes, unable to meet Gerard's intense look any longer and pressed his lips into a thin line.

But then Gerard's hand was wrapped around him in quick succession and Frank's lips parted just enough for the tiniest gasp to flutter from between them. 

Frank whimpered when Gerard grazed his thumbnail along the underside, smiling to himself when he felt Frank twitch in his palm. Frank felt his toes curl into the sheets, thighs suddenly tense of their own accord as he held back a shuddery gasp of breath, his heart beating erratically in his chest.

Gerard leaned down and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to Frank's chin. "Stay." He commanded, his voice throaty and heavy and Frank had no choice but to obey. He involuntarily shrunk back into the sheets and nodded meekly, his entire body screaming at him to pull Gerard back down and get him to finish what he had started. Gerard squeezed his lightly between his fingers before releasing Frank and he smirked to himself when he saw the look on Frank's face.

Gerard took his sweet time as he wandered over to his wardrobe, reaching into the back of the top shelf and pulling out a small bag, all the while Frank obeying and not making a single sound of protest or asking him to hurry the fuck up because he just couldn't.

Gerard was enjoying this a little too much, when he returned to the bed and straddled Frank once again, whose face was red with heat with his cheeks puffed out in flusterment. Gerard chuckled and reached into the bag, pulling out something that looked like a pinkie ring for giants. He almost chuckled, when Gerard gripped Frank's semi and started pumping him once again, without warning.

Frank instantly tangled his fingers back into Gerard's hair and tugged him downwards with a sound of desperation before pressing their lips together once again in a heated passion as Gerard worked wonders with his fingers.

Frank bit down on Gerard's lip as he grew inside his fist, throbbing and hot and leaking already. _How fucking embarrassing._

Gerard moaned into Frank's mouth, loving that he was having this effect on the younger boy and that nobody would ever get to make him feel like this because he was Gerard's, and Gerard was his. Forever and always.

Gerard continued pumping and twisting and teasing and Frank jerked his hips sloppily into Gerard's hands whenever he could, _however_  he could just to feel something _more_. But it wasn't enough. He knew what he needed. He was just too embarrassed to say it, and too far gone to talk at all apart from gasping and panting and letting out the occasional choked moan in-between all that.

Frank's moans grew louder as Gerard continued until he was all the way there, completely erect in his hand and that was when the motherfucker let go and Frank's eyes flashed open in a confused daze, mouth parted and a pathetic whimper of disapproval making itself known.

Gerard didn't say a single word. He watched Frank with dark, hooded eyes and _fuck_  he looked so fucked out of his brains. His forehead was beading with sweat, strands falling over his eyes and obscuring them in darkness, his little nose poking through the strands. Frank just stayed completely still as Gerard leaned down and pressed their lips together once again, Frank complying immediately and moaning like a pathetic whore into his mouth. He _hated_  that Gerard had this effect on him, made him turn into a desperate, whiny bitch. But at the same time, Frank kinda loved it when he took control.

Gerard had his hand wrapped around Frank once again, making swift and shallow strokes at the base and Frank tried to jerk up into his hand, get him to move further up but Gerard pinned him down, biting on Frank's plump, lower lip. "Down, boy." His voice was gravelly and Frank stopped instantly, more taken aback than anything, but definitely a little more turned on.

In fact, Frank was so flustered by the words that he hadn't noticed when there was a tight pressure around his length and he winced, his response slightly delayed. At first, he assumed Gerard had his fist wrapped around him and he jerked his hips up, only to find no friction. _What the fuck_?

Frank released his hold around Gerard's neck, reaching down to press his fingers against whatever was causing the painful tightness. His dick was throbbing painfully, needy, and it was as though he was stuck teetering on the edge of pleasure, so close yet not quite there and it hurt so bad. He just wanted to feel relief. He wanted to feel the climax but as soon as his fingertips touched hard, cold metal he let out a soft yelp, eyes wide and blinking rapidly because he _knew what it was now._  Jesus fucking Christ, was his brain really that fucked out to not realise Gerard was holding a fucking cock ring?

And more to the point, why the fuck did Gerard even have one in the first place? Frank shuddered at the thought, wondering despondently if he had ever used it on anyone else, but his thoughts took a dark U-turn when he imagined Gerard using it on _himself_. Fucking _fuck_. Frank winced when his dick throbbed at the image but he could do nothing about it.

 _Fuck this_  Frank thought as he wrapped his fingers around it and started trying to tug it off. Before he even had the chance to get it to move, Gerard slapped his hand away harshly before gripping Frank's wrist against his chest. " _P-please?_ " Frank whimpered, blushing hard at the fact that he was now begging. Gerard's eyes only grew darker at Frank's flushed expression.

Frank whined lowly under his breath, panting softly as he eyed Gerard with big, puppy dog eyes, lower lip pouted out subconsciously.

Gerard leaned down and tugged Frank's jutted lip between his teeth, feeling Frank's hot, shuddery breath against his face. "I'm going to knot you, Frankie." Gerard murmured and Frank choked midway through a gulp, spluttering and coughing because _fuck_. It wasn't doing anything to ebb the pleasure fuelled pain currently in his dick. Frank should have known he would do this. Only dominants knotted their mates and he knew deep in the back of his brain that this would eventually happen. He wasn't sure if he was ready, because he knew _exactly_  what it entailed. He was done for.

Gerard pressed the palm of his hand against Frank's face, caressing him softly as he tried to gain some semblance of control. "By the look on your face, you know exactly what is about to happen." Gerard kept his voice as steady as he could. "I'm going to fuck you, Frankie, but," Gerard paused, tongue flicking out against Frank's collarbone, "You won't cum until i'm done." He finished, candidly.

Frank's eyes bulged from their sockets. "But-"

"Frank." Gerard spoke sternly, teeth gritted together. "I'm about three point five seconds from absolutely losing my shit and fucking you into oblivion." He let out a huff of breath when Frank squeaked and squirmed beneath him in response. "This way, I know you'll be able to let me take you for as long as I need to. I'll be good to you, Frankie. I promise, if you behave, i'll make you feel so good." Gerard murmured against his neck, lips brushing the tender spot where he had bitten into his skin, his teeth aching to mark him again because it was too healed for his liking. He needed it to be fresh again, a constant reminder that Frank was his forever, not just in the past in that one moment when they were both hitting cloud nine. But forever. 

Frank didn't even say anything because he _couldn't_. All he could do was let out pathetic little noises, which only unintentionally spurred Gerard on more. Gerard reached up, pressing the pads of his fingers against Frank's lower lip, rubbing them softly against the plump skin. Frank's breathing picked up a few paces, eyes unable to move from Gerard's as he slowly pressed his fingers between Frank's teeth, feeling Frank's tongue tense beneath his fingers as he swallowed anxiously.

Gerard didn't say anything. He just watched and waited for Frank to do as he expected him to but Frank was a little too dazed. Gerard was growing impatient and he shoved his fingers slightly further into Frank's mouth, smirking as Frank's lips wrapped around his fingers on instinct and it was like his body immediately knew what to do. Frank hollowed his cheeks out and sucked on Gerard's fingers, wrapping his tongue around them and coating the skin with saliva. He scrunched his nose up when he registered the salty taste of his own pre-cum but Gerard only pushed in further and Frank desperately felt the need to please him so he licked like his life depended on it.

Gerard was now on the verge of bursting in his sweatpants at the mere sight of Frank sucking on his fingers, lord only knew what he would do if he was sucking something else.

With that fresh in mind, Gerard pulled his fingers out of Frank's mouth and gripped the base of Frank's thigh with his other hand, fingers digging into the soft skin and tugging his legs apart as far as they would go before pressing his saliva-slicked fingers against the rim of Frank's ass.

"Breathe." Gerard spoke firmly, eyes on Frank's bewildered ones before he pressed his fingers into Frank, going as slowly as he could allow himself to go in his current state.

Frank sucked in a sharp breath, instantly tensing around Gerard's fingers, but Gerard gripped him tighter and tugged his thigh harshly, eyes focused and narrowed at Frank in warning. Frank squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed at a pillow, holding it tightly against is chest and tried to keep his breathing even instead of holding it all inside his lungs and making himself light-headed.

Gerard pressed in and Frank gasped when he separated his fingers inside him once he'd knuckled out. Frank bit down on the pillow, hips twitching with the strange sensation and fringe slicked to his sweating forehead. He tried hard to not let out a pained groan, knowing Gerard probably would not like that, so he bit his tongue.

Gerard pulled back and Frank almost sighed in relief, when he pushed back in again, with a little force and that time, Frank couldn't help the small squeal of surprise that he let out. "Sorry!" He gasped quickly. "Feels weird." He spoke between pants of breath, his face burning hot red.

Gerard chuckled at him. "It always does the first couple times. It'll pass." Gerard reassured him and Frank nodded, trusting Gerard completely despite the feeling in his rectum.

He tried to keep a straight face but every so often, he whimpered and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. But soon, the feeling started to become tolerable and Frank slowly but surely started unclenching around Gerard's digits, loosening up because it didn't really hurt anymore.

Gerard decided Frank'd had enough and he was already leaking inside his sweat pants so he removed his fingers before fumbling out of his underwear and dropping his garments to the ground so he was stark naked between Frank's legs. Gerard moved himself, shifting and lifting his leg so the left one was hooked over Frank's hip, the other between Frank's thighs knelt against the bed. He spat into his hand, using the saliva to coat his length in a couple of quick strokes before wiping his hand against his shirt on Frank's stomach. He gripped Frank's thighs and Frank yelped when Gerard raised Frank's leg, hooking the left one over his shoulder, the other lying on the sheets between Gerard's legs. 

Gerard nudged his tip against Frank's entrance with one hand gripping the base of his length, the other still pressed into Frank's thigh holding it in place over his shoulder. Frank gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, throwing his head back against the pillows as Gerard pushed in tentatively.

Gerard let out the most relieved sounding groan Frank had ever heard in his entire life as he pushed inside Frank.

Frank, meanwhile, was holding in a sharp breath because Gerard had been right earlier. He was fucking big and it _hurt_. So much. He couldn't help the soft whimpers that escaped his lips, the stray tears that rolled down his face as he sniffled as quietly as he could, using the pillow to cover his face, knuckles whited out against the fabric.

Gerard hadn't missed any of it, despite how fucked out of his brains he felt to be encased by Frank's tight heat.

He used his free hand to reach out and touch the pads of his fingers against Frank's knuckles, smoothing them along the ridges. Frank tensed up beneath his touch, his eyes wide as he pulled the pillow up to further cover his face in embarrassment because he was fucking _crying_ for fuck's sake.

"Frankie." Gerard choked out and Frank pulled his lips into a tight line.

"Frank, look at me." Gerard spoke, more firmly and Frank tightened his hold on the pillow.

"Frankie, put that pillow down so I can see your pretty face. Don't make me ask you again." Gerard was growing impatient, but he hadn't meant to sound so harsh. He just needed Frank to look at him, so he could reassure him. Keep his eyes focused on something else until the pain went away.

"I-it hurts, Gee." Frank sobbed out, his voice cracking at the end.

"I know, sugar. Just, give me your hand. Hold my hand instead, put that pillow down. Let me see those pretty eyes of yours." Gerard was using everything he had not to just push into Frank, to fuck him until his head exploded from pure pleasure.

Frank let out a shuddery breath and released the pillow with one hand, finding Gerard's and immediately intertwining their fingers in a tight lock, loving how perfectly they fit together.

"That's it, Frankie." Gerard cooed and released Frank's thigh to nudge the pillow away, watching as Frank let go and it fell off the edge of the bed. Gerard gripped Frank's other hand, pinning both his hands down against the bed and leaning over Frank. He blinked down at Frank, who was blushing with mortification.

"S-sorry." Frank muttered out, hiccuping slightly. Fuck, Gerard hadn't even shed a single tear when Frank had fucked him earlier and that only made him angry and upset with himself because he couldn't fucking hold it together for two seconds.

"What are you apologising for?" Gerard murmured softly as he shifted so the tip of his nose rubbed against Frank's cheeks, wiping at the tear stains. "It's okay. I'm right here. I know it hurts right now, but if you just relax, darling, it'll feel so good afterwards. I wouldn't lie to you, would I?" Gerard smiled down at him, cheeks flushed with the need to _move_.

Frank shook his head, smiling back because he couldn't help it whenever Gerard smiled at him. It was like a reflex action to him now. "No." He sucked in a shaky breath and closed his eyes momentarily to regain his composure. Frank nodded and bit his lower lip. "I trust you with all my heart. I-I know. I just. It was just the initial shock of it." Frank murmured, voice low and trembling. "I trust you." He repeated, a little more firmly after taking a moment, eyes now fluttered open with a new determination. "Just- keep going." Frank ground his teeth together.

Gerard nodded, knowing it was better to move than to prolong the inevitable. So with one last reassuring smile and a quick press of the lips against the corner of Frank's mouth, he pushed into Frank, slowly, until he bottomed out. He watched Frank's jaw stiffen all the while, Frank's fingers tightening their hold around Gerard's.

Gerard gave Frank a moment to adjust, feeling Frank shift under him slightly to get a little more comfortable before nodding at Gerard. The latter started pulling away at the same speed and Frank kept his eyes squeezed shut, lips drawn together tightly.

"I love you." Gerard repeated over and over again with each thrust of the hips and Frank's foggy brain only just picked it up as Gerard worked up a slow, steady rhythm to get Frank better adjusted before he started letting himself go. Frank's lips curved up into a twitchy small smile at Gerard's words. 

All Gerard could see was Frank lying beneath him, surrounded by bursts of technicolour and spots of white as he expertly thrust into Frank, trying to find the perfect angle. He tugged one of his hands out of Frank's hold to grip Frank's thigh again, pulling it so Frank's ass was better exposed to him and he could get the angle he wanted.

Gerard pulled out and thrust in, a little more force behind it this time, and this time Frank's eyes shot open and his jaw became slack and lips parted, a gasping moan escaping them because the feeling of discomfort had been replaced by something so _heavenly_. Something beautiful and bursting, like a pod of pure euphoria burst inside him and his dick twitched with need bu he was unable to do anything about it. His stomach tightened and warmed as he gasped out without even thinking. " _Again. Do it again."_  He murmured, his own voice sounding so unfamiliar to him. 

Gerard grunted as he shifted to find the angle again and smirked to himself as he thrust in once again, thighs tensing as he bottomed out against Frank and Frank's back arched in absolute pleasure, eyes rolled into the back of his head as he subconsciously pushed his hips against Gerard's, trying to get closer to him so the blunt tip of his head rubbed against that fucking spot inside him. The one that was making him feel so good.

So Gerard did, again and again and again until Frank was practically hovering off the bed, Gerard's shirt clinging to his sweaty skin, his head arched all the way back into the pillows so all he could see was the wall behind him and all that escaped his salivating, parted mouth were incoherent sounds and strangled moans.

Even Gerard had stopped talking, the words replaced by grunts and guttural moans every time he hit the furthest part of Frank that he could possibly reach.

Frank thigh was pushed against the side of Gerard's face, his other leg tangled in the sheets, toes curled so far inward they were sure to cramp. But what was even worse was the fact that Frank couldn't come. He wouldn't feel the relief. He wouldn't reach his climax unless Gerard was happy, so he pushed against Gerard, matching with his rhythm, pushing against Gerard as he pushed in, pulling away when Gerard did the same. They moved as one, in a blur, like they had finally figured out the absolute limits of their bodies. Like this was how it was meant to be. 

Frank groaned and gasped, every single time Gerard hit him in that one spot, which was on almost every single thrust, his dick throbbed against the ring, painful and begging for release. Frank tried to coax himself down, to stop himself from feeling so _good_ but with the way Gerard was going, it was very near to impossible. Frank couldn't even think. He could barely even _breathe_.

He felt Gerard lean down, lips pressed against Frank's neck, sweat dripping against his skin, intermingling with his own and staining Gerard's shirt. The scent in the room was fucking intoxicating. The scent of Gerard's musk was masked by the even better scent of his sex, which was something Frank never _ever_ wanted to forget. Gerard moaned into Frank's ear, before speaking, words broken and shuddering from his movements inside Frank.

" _I'm close, Frankie. So close. Just- fuck."_  Gerard gasped, cutting himself off and then Frank felt it. He felt the swell inside him and what the _fucking fuck no this was too much too- ah-too-_

Frank's entire brain felt as though it had exploded when Gerard bit down into his shoulder, a strange pleasure jolting his nerve endings at the action but even better, was the feeling of Gerard swelling up inside him, thicker and tighter, their bodies locked together so neither could move much. Gerard's head rubbed against Frank's sweet spot and all Frank could do was continuously moan with each rub.

He felt a hot burst, filling him up inside as Gerard released the first bit of his cum inside Frank, just a small amount. It happened in bursts over a short period of time. Now they had to wait until Gerard had gone down. Frank was panting and Gerard was trying to stay as still as he possibly could because the sounds of Frank's moans were making him want to keep doing what he was doing, but neither would feel any release until it went down. All they could do was wait.

"Frankie... _relax_." Gerard breathed into Frank's neck, kissing softly over the fresh wound he had made. And his words seemed to swim through Frank's ears, smoothing down his muscles with soft hands, making him relax himself, all the way down to his toes. He sucked in a deep breath, trying hard to not focus on the fact that Gerard was swollen inside him.

They were both panting hard, and it took them some time to reach a normal heart rate, their hands still interlocked in the sheets. Then Gerard shifted to get a little more comfortable and Frank tightened his jaw, teeth ground together.

"Gee, you absolutely cannot fucking move otherwise i'm going to _die_." He moaned.

"I- sorry Frankie." Gerard murmured, kissing along Frank's jaw, being careful not to move his lower half as he blushed sheepishly.

There was silence for a while, Gerard's head resting against the pillow beneath Frank's head, in the crook of Frank's neck, only the sounds of their synchronised breathing to be heard.

"H-how long," Frank cleared his throat because it felt thick and his voice came out all croaky before trying again, "How long does it take? To... _you know_." He murmured quietly. He felt Gerard shrug half-assed, with one shoulder.

"Fuck knows. I'm fine to just lie here until we're done." Gerard smiled against Frank's shoulder, kissing the exposed skin. "You feel so good, sugar. You smell _divine. Fuck_ , I love you so much." Gerard murmured softly unbeknownst to him that Frank was blushing wildly. 

"I love you too." Frank squeaked, twisting his head to press a quick kiss against Gerard's hair.

They lay like that for a moment, in comfortable silence, when Frank felt Gerard twitch inside him, throbbing and the small movement was enough to get him going, his own dick twitching against his stomach painfully and he suddenly remembered that he was still rocking a raging boner.

Then when Gerard released inside him for the second time he let out the most spine-tingling moan, Gerard's own intermingling with Frank's. This time, the recovery took a little longer and Frank was all too painfully aware of his raging erection, throbbing painfully and leaking against his stomach between their bodies.

"Gee, _please_. I can't wait any longer." His tone was desperate, pleading, verging on tears. "I need to just- just _please,_ I _hate_  this _so_ much." It felt so good that it hurt and his voice broke with a moan as he jerked his hips up to rub himself against Gerard's stomach, Gerard rubbing against the sweet spot inside him at the same time. _Fuck_ that was it. Frank cried out in pleasure. He could no longer hold back as he rolled his hips into Gerard, feeling that sensation erupt inside him again and again and Gerard going crazy over him, trying to hold him still and failing the first couple of time because of how weak his knees were growing from his own pleasure.

He finally got a hold of Frank, using his body to keep him pinned down against the bed. "Frankie- s-stop." He groaned, biting down on Frank's shoulder, just to grip at the skin, holding him in place like he would do when scruffing an animal in his mouth from the nape of its neck.

"Stay." He commanded, his voice muffled but firm and Frank stopped squirming beneath him despite wanting to feel relief.

"But, _Gee-_ " Frank cried.

"I _know_. I know, baby. I know." Gerard soothed Frank, releasing one of his hands from Frank's reluctant grip before smoothing his fingers through Frank's clumpy and black hair, shushing him. 

"Just- let's talk about something else. Like... Hey, how's Jamia and the baby and stuff?"

Frank made a strangled, choked sound. "Gee!" He blushed. "I _really_  don't want to talk about my fucking family when you're _inside me._ " He breathed out.

Gerard nodded, holding back a nervous giggle. "Erh... I okay, tell me about that tattoo you wanted to get." Gerard murmured softly, fingers rubbing Frank's scalp in soft circular motions.

Frank leaned into his touch, smiling contentedly. "I dunno. Still haven't decided yet." He murmured.

"I think you should go with the thing you said about your knuckles. Because it means the most to you, you know, apart from it being your birthday. It was the day we found each other." Gerard smiled smugly and Frank snorted at him, in order to hide his ever-present blush.

"Whatever, shut up." Frank grinned lovingly, poking Gerard's side with his finger, making Gerard giggle and squirm slightly.

"Plus, your skin will permanently be etched with the word 'ween'. How fitting." Gerard giggled when Frank smacked him in the side. 

"Oh yeah? how about I-" He was cut off when it happened again, hopefully for the last fucking time because he couldn't _take it anymore._  Fuck this.

This time lasted a little longer and they were both left panting and sweating again, limbs tangled together. "Gee, _please,_ I can't wait anymore _._ I can't do this anymore _._ Just please _touch me._ Do _something_." Frank pleaded, rolling his hips up against Gerard and letting out gasping moans and Gerard couldn't do this to him anymore. He just looked so pained and desperate and fuck, Gerard wanted to see him come because he was pretty sure if he saw that, then maybe he would find his release, too.

So without another thought, Gerard reached between them and tugged the ring off in one motion, tossing it to the ground. Frank moaned in utter relief.

"Fuck, so good." He moaned as Gerard replaced the ring with his hand, pumping and twisting and he'd just about started on the tip when Frank released against his fist long and hard, in quick, hot bursts of white. It got everywhere; in Gerard's hair, all over Frank's stomach and leaking off Gerard's fist. Frank moaned as he thrust against Gerard's fist, riding himself out of his high and letting out the longest, most drawn out sigh as he relaxed into the bed that was suddenly the most comfortable thing he had ever laid upon.

And Gerard wasn't even done yet. It hadn't worked, not completely. He'd felt himself swell inside Frank, and he released again, but there was still more to go, he could feel it. Just a little more. 

"Fuck." Gerard groaned and fell slack against Frank who had just starting feeling relieved up until he realised Gerard was still snug inside him.

Frank's eyes widened from his relaxed state. "Fuck." He agreed.

Neither heard the door open. They didn't even have any time to cover themselves up and they couldn't exactly move since they were fixed together like lock and key.

But it opened, the door handle turning and there was a single moment of sheer panic that seemed to go on for eternity before the door pushed open all the way and-

"Mikey?"

"Gerard?"

Everyone spoke at once and then there was another moment of pure silence where everyone took in the entire situation. And then, Mikey was screaming in horror, palms slapping over his eyes.

Gerard and Frank gripped onto each other tightly, trying to cover each other up with their bodies but it wasn't really doing anything to relieve the situation at all.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Gerard growled, holding Frank against himself protectively because Frank was naked and vulnerable and nobody else could see him like this.

"Came for my- my charger. Heard you and- i'll just go. Fucking, why does nobody tell me _shit_  in this house? _Do I even exist?_ " Mikey cried out into the air, arms thrown up with his back turned to the two of them. He realised what was happening and why this was happening. And he wished to God he had never ever come to that realisation.

"Ew, _why me_?" Mikey wailed as he slammed the door shut again and ran away, deciding this was too awkward to deal with any longer. That he should just up and leave.

"Fucking Mikey." Gerard murmured, annoyed.

Gerard turned back to Frank who looked like a tomato. A grinning tomato.

"What's so funny?" Gerard furrowed his brows.

Frank shook his head. "I don't know why i'm laughing. I can't stop." Frank continued giggling that adorable sound, face growing redder and redder. "He _saw_  us. That's so _weird,_  Gee. I-"

Gerard cut him off with a kiss, a hard, slow, deep kiss and that stopped his giggling altogether. Frank responded immediately and they kissed until Gerard released inside Frank for the last time.

This one was by far the longest and the one that hit them the most. Gerard swelled up inside Frank, as far as he would go, and Frank whimpered beneath Gerard because he was all fucked out and he felt the _amazing_ pleasure inside him, right through to his dick which was tingling with hypersensitivity. Fuck it felt weird. Like a hurting pleasure. It was... Frank liked it. He was surprised he liked it, but it was weird all the same. Like he could come without even getting hard.

They moaned into each other's opened mouths as Gerard rocked inside Frank when he started to shrink back to size. He thrust sloppily to ride himself out of it and Frank felt it all over again, the searing pleasure burning white hot behind his rolled-back eyelids as he orgasmed for what would be the last time that day while Gerard filled him up to the brim, his cum leaking down Frank's inner thigh, spilling against the sheets beneath them.

" _Frankie._.." Gerard gasped as he collapsed against Frank's chest, too tired to pull out just yet. He needed to gather his bearings.

But Frank had already fallen asleep, and Gerard could feel his own eyes drifting shut and then he was filled with a warmth. A content warmth. Like the kind you get after a lovely homemade Sunday roast and you're lying back against the couch, hand resting against your stomach as you flick through the channels and listen to your family talking (or fighting) in the background about stupid shit and you smile to yourself despite that and close your eyes because you're, like,  _happy_.

Because Gerard was happy.

As long as he had Frank, he was happy.

*************

~Love it or leave it, you can't understand. a pretty face but you do so carry on, and on, and on~


End file.
